HTTYD: A Mother's Touch
by 444teme444
Summary: So everybody loves 'What if' stories. What if Hiccup ran away, what if Astrid had found Toothless, what if Hiccup was taken by Cloudjumper. But how about this? What if Valka was never taken by Cloudjumper and was present during the first movie? Since I cant find any stories about it, I decided to do it myself. Frist Httyd fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. So I've been a long time Httyd fan and this is my first time writing a fic about it, so let's see how well this goes. This story came to my mind when I noticed that, as far as I can tell at this point, there are pretty much no stories about Valka where she was NOT being kidnapped by Cloudjumper and instead she was present during the first movie. So I figured I could try it out and see if I can start a trend. Please read and review, let me know what you think. The first chapter is a lot like the movie but things will get different later on. If I get a good number of reviews then I'll update sooner.**

* * *

This is Berk…. Again…For the Hundredth Time

Far out in the middle of the ocean, rested a lone island. On the rocky hills of this island was village of houses and…*sigh* what am I doing? You know what it looks like! Over to you Hiccup.

"_This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."_

"_My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..."_

Inside of one of the houses, the scrawny teen Hiccup opened up his front door and slammed it shut again as fast as he could when a massive scaly dragon, swooped down, blasting fire right at the door.

"Dragons" Hiccup finished, leaning up against the door.

Hiccup reopened the now charred door and saw that the village was once again under attack by dragons, which were taking sheep and burning buildings indiscriminately.

"_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that"_

Hiccup ran past a number of Viking men and woman, all of whom were carrying weapons ready for battle. Each one of them paused briefly to shout at Hiccup.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get back inside!"

Hiccup then bumped into a much smaller and slimmer woman with a long pony tail, carrying a satchel. She looked at Hiccup with concern and helped him back up.

"Hiccup, get inside. It's not safe!" She ushered him off in another direction.

"_That's my mom, Valka. Not so much the warrior type herself, but she's the best healer on the island. If you happen to find yourself with some mild burns or missing a few vital appendages, then she has got the best bed side manner."_

Nearby, one of the Viking men had been knocked to the ground by a blast of fire. Valka ran over to him and helped him back on his feet, pulling him away from the flames. She then began to treat some of his burns on his arm with a wet cloth and a cream from her satchel.

"_And believe me, I of all people should know"_

Hiccup rounded a corner as several explosions rocked the village.

Stoick, the largest and burliest Viking out of them all, yanked Hiccup up by his collar and pulled him out of the line of fire from another dragon

Stoick held Hiccup up in front of the crowd as if he was something dirty or broken.

"Hiccup!? What is he doing-". Stoick spluttered for a second and then looked at Hiccup. "What are _you_ doing out?! Get inside!"

He dropped Hiccup to the ground and he took off running once again.

"_That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?"_

Stoick picked up a wooden cart and hurled in the air like it was toy ball, knocking a dragon out of the sky. Another explosion came from the side. A piece of flaming wood landed on Stoick's shoulder. He brushed it off without any real notice.

"_Yes I do"_

"What have we got?" Stoick barked at one of his men.

"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Monstrous Nightmare. Oh and Hoark thinks he saw a Stormcutter"

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked while looking up at the sky.

"None so far"

"Good. Hoist the torches!"

At his command, the Vikings raised up the flaming braziers on the poles. The braziers lit up the night sky, illuminating the swarm of dragons.

Hiccup ran into the centre of the town and then into an open building filled with weapons and with a counter at the front. Inside was a large, peg-legged and one-armed man, who was hammering swords into shape with his hammer like prosthetic.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party" he said once he saw Hiccup. "I thought you'd been carried off"

"Who me?" Hiccup said as he put on his leather apron. "Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this"

Hiccup flexed his non-existent muscles.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber joked, switching his prosthetic hammer for a hook. He began handing out weapons to Vikings as if he was working a shop.

"_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler"_

Back outside Stoick was commanding his men into position.

"We move to the lower defences. We'll counter attack with the catapults!"

Another dragon swooped down low and set one of the buildings on fire.

"_See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses"_

At their signal, a group of kids the same age as Hiccup, ran towards the flame, carrying buckets of water and began to douse the fire.

"_Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...Astrid"._

Hiccup gazed dreamily as Astrid tossed back her hair and stood like a vision in the flames along with the other teens.

"_Their job is so much cooler"_

Hiccup leaned out on the counter and watched they passed by with envy, wishing he could join them. However Gobber guessed what he was thinking and lifted him back in with his hook.

"Ah, come on" Hiccup begged. "Let me out, please. I need to make my mark"

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks". Gobber set him down by the weapons rack. "All in the wrong places"

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date"

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these". Gobber held up a bolas in his one hand. Another Viking ran up and quickly grabbed the bolas out of his hand and hurled it up at a dragon.

"Okay fine, but…" Hiccup walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a long wheel barrel device. "This will throw it for me"

The device opened up like a giant bow and arrow. It shot out a bolas which missed Gobber and hit a Viking right behind him.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about" Gobber said disapprovingly.

"Mild calibration issue" Hiccup mumbled, going over his machine, but Gobber cut across him

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all" Gobber waved his hands around Hiccup for a second and pointed to him. "This".

"But you just pointed to all of me" Hiccup gaped hopelessly.

"Yes! That's it!" Gobber said. "Stop being all of you"

"Ohhhh..." Hiccup said, trying to sound threatening.

"Ohhhhh, yes" Gobber replied, mimicking him.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances" Gobber said unimpressed. He then dropped a huge sword into Hiccup's arm's "Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup begrudgingly started to sharpen the sword on the grind. Gobber returned to the counter and saw Valka trot up them

"Gobber" she greeted with a pant.

"Valka" he replied casually. "Nice evening isn't it"

"Lovely" she said dryly. "Is Hiccup alright?"

"Yes Mom, I am still breathing" Hiccup said unenthusiastically. "But of course, you'll be checking on me again in five minutes anyway just to be sure"

"Keep up that tone and I'll be back in three" she said warningly. She then turned back to Gobber.

"Gobber, I think Phlegma's has a broken arm. I need some ropes to hold a splinter for him"

"Ah broken arms" Gobber said dreamily as he absentmindedly pulled some ropes off a shelf. "I remember what those felt like". Gobber sighed and rubbed his prosthetic hand in reminiscence. He then looked at his left hand.

"The left one never does quite felt like the right did"

Valka held back an eye roll as she took the rope. Before she left, she glanced at it Hiccup once again.

"Hiccup, behave yourself alright? Please, just stay put and stay _safe_"

"Yes Mom" he sighed reluctantly and continued to sharpen the sword.

"_One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here."_

Hiccup looked around at the various dragons that were raiding the village.

A group of Deadly Nadders flocked to the roof of a house like a strange gaggle of birds and started tearing it apart.

"_A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed"_

Then there was a fat Gronkle, hovering by with its hummingbird like wings, carrying cart of fish with it.

_Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

A dragon with two snakelike heads poked inside of a house. One head filled it with gas and the other head ignited it, blowing the house apart.

_A Zippleback. Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status._

In the village square a huge, horned, red dragon crawled along the ground, its entire body covered in flames. Valka was fixing the split on Phlegma's arm and when noticed the Nightmare approach, she quickly pulled him behind a nearby wall to avoid the inferno.

_Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

Nearby Stoick was now on top of the catapult tower, telling his men where to fire.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"

Just then the tower began to shake. Stoick looked down and saw massive brown dragon was clawing its way up to them. When it reached the top, the dragon stood on its hind legs and spread open its wings wide, revealing an extra pair it kept underneath. It then released a deafening roar which frightened even the other dragons.

"_And of course, they say bigger is always better. Well the biggest dragon of all is without a doubt the Stormcutter. Four wings, two extra sets of talons, a cloudy disposition. Defiantly _not_ the best combination"_

"Reload! I'll take care of this". Stoick stood firm facing the Stormcutter which snarled at him menacingly. Stoick duck under its talon and struck in the head with a hammer.

Suddenly there was a loud whistling sound in air, droning everything else out. Hiccup stopped what he was doing in forge and listened intently to the noise along with everyone in the village else in the village.

"_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"_

"Night Fury! Get down!"

The Vikings all scattered and took shelter where ever they could. Stoick and the Stormcutter ceased their fighting and both looked up at the sky as the noise grew louder. The Stormcutter flew off the tower as Stoick turned back to the men working the catapult.

"JUMP!"

Without question, everyone on the tower jumped for it and a second later the catapult was blown apart in a stream of blue fire.

"_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first"_

Back in the forge, Gobber took off his current prosthetic and replaced it with an axe that screwed onto his arm.

"Man the fort, Hiccup" he said. "They need me out there!" He momentarily turned back to Hiccup and

"Stay…Put…There". Hiccup just stared back at him

"You know what I mean". Gobber then turned and took off with a roar into the battle.

As soon as Gobber was gone and as soon as he was sure he's mother wasn't watching, Hiccup darted out of the forge with a determined expression, pushing his slingshot device in front of him, past the other Vikings.

Hiccup reached the top of the cliff side, overlooking the destroy catapult tower. He opened up his slingshot and loaded in the bolas. He readied himself on the trigger, watching the dark sky.

"Come on" he muttered to himself. "Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at"

Then came the same whistling sound as before and tower exploded in another blast of blue flames. For just a second, Hiccup could make out the outline of a dragon as it flew past. He pulled the trigger on the slingshot and sent the bolas flying.

Hiccup was knocked off his slingshot from the force of the shot and fell to the ground, but he got back up just in time to see something falling from the sky and into the wood.

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it!" Hiccup jumped in utter joy. "Did anybody see that?"

Hiccup looked around and realised that virtually no one had even the slightest idea of what just happened. Hiccup then heard a low from behind which could only have been one thing.

The Stormcutter had climbed up from under cliff. It the pressed its front wing down on Hiccup's slingshot, breaking it into pieces

"Except for you" Hiccup said in defeat.

Back in the village, Stoick and some other men had trapped a group of Nadders in some nets just before they could take the sheep. Stoick was wrestling with one of the captured Nadders as it spit out some fire.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them"

"Stoick!" He looked up to see Valka running toward him.

"Valka!" he said in relief. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm fine" she said quickly "Are you-"

"I'm alright" he said just as quickly. They looked at each other intently and together asked the same question.

"Have you seen-"

They both got their answer when they heard a familiar scream in the distance. They looked up to see Hiccup running for his life, being chased by the Stormcutter.

"Hiccup!" Valka screamed in fear. Beside her, Stoick looked up between Hiccup and the captured dragons for a second. Grunting in frustration, he took off in a run.

"I'll get him" he yelled back to Valka and the other men. "Do NOT let them escape!"

Hiccup ran back to the village square, dodging the flames. Hiccup ran right behind one of the braziers and squeezed himself into the middle as the Stormcutter blasted it with fire. Gasping for breath, Hiccup peered around the side, hoping the dragon was gone, but this hope was soon gone when he turned and saw the dragon slowly come around from the other side.

The dragon had Hiccup pinned with nowhere to go. It was about to fire again, when Stoick leapt on top of its head. He and the Stormcutter tumbled around into the square, the dragon spraying more fire out of its mouth. The dragon threw Stoick off his head. It opened its mouth to fire again, but nothing came out but a wisp of flame.

"You're all out" Stoick said confidently. He now went on the offensive and repeatedly started to punch the dragon the face, driving it back. Once it was down, at least six other Vikings with nets appeared and tried to restrain the beast. Some men had to grab hold of its talons to keep it from cutting itself from free. Stoick panted heavily and turned back to the brazier pole

"_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know"_

The burnt pole collapsed in front of Stoick, revealing Hiccup. The pole then toppled to the side and rolled down the hill, heading right for the captured Nadders. The Vikings holding them scattered, which allowed the dragons to break free. They took off into the sky, carrying with them some of the sheep.

Hiccup gulped nervously as he watched the dragons fly away and could feel Stoick's angry glare digging into his back

"Sorry…Dad" he said sheepishly.

With battle over, the villagers gathered around Stoick and Hiccup. Valka soon joined them and stood by Stoick's side but she put her hand over her face and grimaced painfully when she realised what had happened.

Once the dragons were out of sight, Hiccup noticed that everybody was now looking at him.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury" he said very quickly.

Stoick rolled his eyes and grabbed Hiccup by his collar, dragging him off

"It's not like the last few times, Dad" Hiccup feebly tried to explain. "I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"Stop!" Stoick roared. "Just…stop. You've caused enough trouble"

"Stoick, he only wanted to help" Valka said sympathetically. Stoick soon turned on her as well.

"Well every time he does help, disaster follows". Stoick gestures to the rest of the village and turned back to Hiccup. "Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!

Hiccup looked around at the disapprovingly glares of the crowd and shrugged a little.

"Well between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" he muttered dryly. Some of the crowd looked a little stung by his comment. One of them even put his hand on his belly.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick fumed. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just…" Hiccup made some grappling gestures with his hands. "Kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.

Stoick shook his head solemnly. "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house".

Stoick turned back to Valka. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up"

Valka sighed and walked over to Hiccup.

"Come on dear". She placed her hands on his shoulders consolingly and led him back to the house. As they left, the passed the other teens who snickered at Hiccup's expense.

"Quite the performance" Tuffnut said

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout called at him as he and Valka passed.

"Pfff, mama's boy" Ruffnut sneered

Hiccup did his best to ignore their comments and to avoid the angry glare Astrid was giving him.

"I really did hit one" he said to his mother as they made their way to their house.

"Really Hiccup?" Valka said in voice that clearly meant she didn't believe him either "A _Night Fury_?"

"I did!" he stressed.

She looked at him with a sceptical face and sighed. "You could have just said it was aTerrible Terror"

"Dad wouldn't listen anyway. He never listens" Hiccup said.

"I know, son" Valka said in understanding. "Believe me, I do"

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich"

Hiccup suddenly stopped at the front steps of the house and started doing an impression of Stoick, even putting on his accent.

"Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra -large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone"

"You know, I really do hate it when you do that" Valka said, shaking her head. "It hard enough to hear that from your father. Now come here"

Valka moved closer to Hiccup and began to inspect him for injuries, checking his head and neck. Hiccup sighed in exasperation, having to go through this every time there was a dragon raid.

"Okay mom. Mom, I'm fine. I'm not hurt, really" he said impatiently. This didn't appease Valka, who continued to run her hands under his hair and then his torso. Hiccup jerked away from her in frustration.

"Ah Mom, could you please stop babying me? It's no wonder the whole village thinks I'm useless"

"And you don't think that it could have something to do with that fact that you cause more damage than the dragons?" she replied dryly.

"I was only trying to help"

"I know you were sweetheart" she said in softer voice, briefly putting her hand on his cheek. "And you are very brave too. But Hiccup there's a fine line between being brave and being stupid. And there's an even finer line between stupid and just plain crazy"

"Thank you for summing that up" Hiccup said, with his perfect sarcasm.

"Oh Hiccup, your father just wants you to be safe. So do I. You almost got yourself killed today!"

"Yeah because that doesn't happen often around here" Hiccup said dryly. Valka looked at him sadly.

"Look sweetheart" she said gently. "Maybe it's time you stop trying to be something you're not"

"I just want to be like them" he said desperately and gestured back to where Stoick and the other Vikings were. Hiccup shut the front door behind him, before Valka could say anything else.

She sighed heavily and looked back at the door sympathetically. She walked up the steps and placed her hand on it for a minute, briefly considering going in to talk to Hiccup again. But then she remembered that Stoic was going to hold a council meeting and that it would be best if she attended.

Valka sighed again and walked away from the house, thinking about her son. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Hiccup slipping out the back of the house and into the woods

* * *

**So that's about it. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooooly shit. Okay I was NOT expecting that much feedback. So let's see if I can do it a second time round. Deep thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite. A special thanks to those that gave me suggestions and ideas. I did consider what you said when writing this.**

**But a couple things I'll point out now. Someone asked if Hiccup should have a different personality if Valka was raising him as well. My answer is…no. At least I don't feel like Hiccup character should be 100% different. This is partly just me because I really, **_**really**_** hate it when characters are being OOC for pretty much no reason.**

**Also on Valka herself, for those wondering, she no longer tries to bring peace with dragons. She still doesn't approve of killing them, but she just keeps her opinions to herself, even from Hiccup. There'll be reasons for this later, some of it in this chapter. But a big reason is that she never met Cloudjumper( Also someone pointed out that Cloudjumper is from the Bewilderbeasts nest, but in Valka's flashback he was attacking Berk with dragons from the Red Death's nest, which is a little confusing, but for the sake of simplicity I'm just going to say that yes, Cloudjumper is part of the Red Death's nest)**

* * *

Let's Talk

Inside of the great hall, Stoick and the other Vikings were gathered around the massive table. Stoick loomed over a map of the sea. Valka was standing on his right side, looking serious.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" Stoick voiced boomed in the hall. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home"

Stoick stabbed his knife into uncharted section of the map, representing the dragons nest.

"One more search. Before the ice sets in" he said

"Those ships never come back!" someone called out.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?"

Everyone in the hall looked hesitant and some of them began to mention feeble excuses. Stoick knew where this was going.

"Alright" he said. "Those who stay will look after Hiccup".

Beside him, Valka blinked for a second and just turned to Stoick with an indignant look.

However as soon as he had said it, everyone in the hall threw their hands into the air, all of them now brimming with enthusiasm. Valka looked around, her mouth gaping and rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"That's more like it" Stoick said in approval, ignoring Valka's reaction.

Stoick nodded with approval as everyone left to go prepare for the voyage. However his smile soon dropped when he came face to face with Valka who had her hands on her hips

"It's funny how you get everybody to go with you by offering them to do _my_ job" she said in humourless voice

"Oh. Yes, well you see uh… Well what I meant was….uh" For a minute, Stoick's imposing confidence was now gone and he began to splutter awkwardly in front of his wife as she stare hard at him. He looked to Gobber for some support, but this looked like a situation Gobber wanted to stay out of.

"Well you two seem like your busy, so I'll just go pack my undies". He quickly finished his drink and made a move to get up from the table but Stoick raised his hand up to stop him.

"No wait. I need you to stay here and train some new recruits" he said quickly, regaining his composure as they changed the subject.

"What about Hiccup?" Valka asked hesitantly.

"Leave him at the stall" Stoick said simply.

"Oh, perfect" Gobber said drearily. "While I'm busy, Hiccup covers the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick shook his head and heaved a sigh. He sat down on the beach beside Gobber and rubbed his forehead.

"What are we going to do with him Val?" he said, looking at his wife.

"Put him in training with the others" Gobber said.

"No, Gobber we're been serious here" Stoick said,

"So am I"

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage" Stoick said incredulously.

"Oh, you don't know that" Gobber said, waving his hand.

"I do know that, actually" Stoick replied pointedly.

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do"

"You don't"

Valka didn't say anything as Stoick and Gobber bantered with each other. Instead she seemed to be focused on collecting and cleaning some empty mugs around the table.

"For last time, I do!" Stoick snapped at Gobber. Stoick then turned to Valka.

"Val, are you listening to this? Hiccup and Dragon Training? We may as well throw him off the cliff". Despite himself, Stoick let out small chuckle.

"I think you should put him in training Stoick" Valka said without even turning around.

"…What?" Stoick said, turning to look at Valka, thinking he must have head wrong. Beside him, Gobber also lifted his head up with a confusion expression.

"I think you should put Hiccup in Dragon Training" Valka said, turning to look at him, pokerfaced. Both Stoick and Gobber looked stunned by what she had said and shared a look with each other.

"Val, are you being serious?" Stoick asked uncertainly

"Yes" she said stiffly. She turned away from Stoick and went back to cleaning the mugs. "I think it'd be best for him"

Stoick however did not seem convinced. "But Val, I thought that you didn't want Hiccup to fight dragons? You always said he should be helping you with the wounded"

Valka hung her head down low. She set mugs down on the table, turning back to Stoick again.

"That's not going to work Stoick" she said shaking her head, despondent. "I thought maybe after a while he'd come around. But the truth is he doesn't want to be like me. Why would anyone want to be like me?" she added bitterly.

Stoick now looked at Valka sympathetically. He glanced at Gobber who cleared his throat and had his eyes firmly on the celling."

"Look Val" Stoick sighed. "I know that you've never liked all the killing and before Hiccup was born you always said..."

"Yes I know what I said Stoick!" she snapped quickly, looking angry. She then took a deep breath and seemed to calm herself. "But this isn't about me, it's about our son. It was hard enough on me. I don't want to see it happen to him as well."

Stoick grunted in frustration

"Valka listen, you know what he's like! From the time he could crawl he's been different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for…trolls"

"Trolls exist!" Gobber said earnestly. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

Valka and Stoick eyed Gobber and then looked back at each other.

"He's still your son Stoick" Valka said placidly, walking over to him and placing her hand on his thick arm. Stoick looked at Valka, before stood up again and started to pace up the room for a second.

"I mean when I was a boy…" he said after a pause.

"Oh here we go" Gobber muttered.

"Uh better take a seat" Valka sighed tiredly, seating down right beside Gobber.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock"

"Oh joy, the rock story" Valka mumbled, sharing a knowing look with Gobber.

"I thought he was crazy" Stoick went on. "But I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber said dully, messing with his metal tooth. Beside him, Valka suddenly put on a serious and gruff like face. She then started to mouth Stoick's words perfectly as he spoke and copied his gestures. Stoick didn't even take any notice of what she was doing as he continued his monologue.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!"

Stoick sighed and sat down beside Valka. "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become, but Hiccup is not that boy".

"Stoick, he's a lot more like you than you care to realise" Valka said with a slight grin.

"Well except that he's really scrawny and weak" Gobber said bluntly, picking his teeth. He abruptly fell silent when he noticed the angry glare in Valka's eyes. Valka then looked back to Stoick

"He's stubborn, he's reckless and he doesn't quit no matter how hopeless it gets for him. All he wants Stoick, is to be like you. He wants to be the son you want. It's just...hard for him"

Valka placed her hand on Stoick's face and gently rubbed his cheek.

"Maybe…maybe you should give him a chance. That's all he wants. Let him try and we just have to…" Valka seemed to struggle on her words. "Hope for the best"

"Valka's right Stoick" Gobber said heavily. "You can't stop him. You can only prepare him. The truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now"

Stoick looked at Gobber, taking in his words and then back at Valka. Slowly, Stoick nodded, realising that they were right.

* * *

Later Stoick and Valka returned home, expecting to find Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Valka called up the stairs. She tried again but there was no answer.

"He's gone" Stoick said glumly.

"I'll go look for him" Valka said quickly, heading for the door, but Stoick pulled her back.

"No stop. Gobber was right. He's not going to stop this". Stoick moved to the empty fire place and began to light the fire. When he was finished, the flames light up the dark house. Valka had sat down and was staring in the fire impassively. Stoick kneeled down beside.

"Now Val, you're defiantly sure for your ready for him to do this? Because when we go through with this, we won't look back". Stoick said, sounding deadly serious. "You understand?"

"Yes" Valka said quietly, nodding her head.

"Good". Stoick nodded approving and gripped her forearm for a moment in assurance. "So you tell him when he gets back. I must get ready for the search". Valka jerked her head up and watched as Stoick tried to leave.

"Stop!" she said, now sounding stern herself. Stoick froze on the spot. " Get back here"

Stoick slowly turned around and seemed to be a little taken back by her tone.

"You have to tell him this" Valka said.

"Me?" Stoick said. "Oh no no. You tell. You can talk to him better than me"

"Yes well only because you _never_ try to talk to him" Valka said disapprovingly.

"I talk to him all the time" Stoick said a little indignant. "I was talking him just this morning

"No you just yelled at him" Valka said in a low voice. "Like you yell at everything else"

"Yelling counts as talking" Stoick said feebly

"No it dosnet!" she snapped. "Now Stoick, he is your son and you will talk to him about this and show him you support him"

Stoick opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words after he noticed the dangerous glare in Valka's eyes.

"Okay. You're right". Stoick nodded solemnly and then looked serious again. "I'll tell him."

* * *

Later in the evening, Hiccup finally managed to make his way back home. He was still shaking slightly and all he wanted was to get bed and pretend everything that just happened was a dream. He opened the front door, but tensed up when he saw Stoick and Valka were sitting around the fire place. He tried to move as quietly as he could to the stairs. However Valka soon saw him and quickly stood up as he scrambled up the stairs.

"Hiccup"

He froze and gulped tightly.

"Mom. Dad" he said as he moved down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with both of them. "I uh... I have to talk to you about… something"

"Yes, well. Hiccup" Valka walked up to him first. "Your father" She shot a look at Stoick. "And I need to talk to you as well."

"Ahem, yes that's right son" Stoick said a little awkwardly. He walked over to join them and stood facing Hiccup directly. Stoick straighten himself as he prepared to speak. Hiccup did the same and together the two of them spoke in unison.

"I have decided I don't want/time for you to learn to fight dragons. What?"

Valka looked between them in confusion, having no idea what either one of them just said. Stoick briefly glanced at Valka and to Hiccup

"Ah you go first" Stoick said.

"No no, you go first" Hiccup offered

"Alright". Stoick took a deep breath and clasped his hands. "Your mother and I have been talking and…you get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning"

Hiccup reaction wasn't what Valka had expected. She thought he would be surprised but grateful, but instead he suddenly looked like he might have a heart attack.

"Oh man, I should've gone first" he said in a panic. "Uh because I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small home repair Vikings"

Stoick didn't pay attention to Hiccup and just dropped a nearby axe into his hands. "You'll need this"

"I don't want to fight dragons" Hiccup finally managed to say as he tried to hold the axe up.

"What?" Valka said in surprise.

"I don't want to fight dragons" Hiccup repeated desperately to his mother.

"Oh come on" Stoick chuckled lightly as if Hiccup made a joke. "Yes, you do"

"Rephrase. Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons"

"But you _will_ kill dragons"

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't" Hiccup stressed.

"Wait, wait" Valka said bemused. "Hiccup, what's gotten into you? This morning you were out trying to kill a Night Fury"

Hiccup winched slightly at the last two words.

"Exactly" Stoick said. "It's time Hiccup"

"No but I can't"

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Valka asked with worry, moving closer to Hiccup. "Did something happen?"

"No, well I mean I just-"

Stoick looked back and forward between Hiccup and Valka as they both began to talk frantically. Scowling, he inhaled deeply and raised his hand up. He didn't shout, but both Hiccup and Valka fell silent regardless. Once they were, Stoick turned to Hiccup again.

"Now this is serious son" he said sternly.

Stoick pulled the axe in Hiccup's hands up, so that he was holding straight

"When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you. That means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of..."

Stoick waved his hands around and pointed at Hiccup. "This"

"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup said, sounding annoyed.

"Stoick!" Valka said reproachfully. Stoick didn't give look at Valka this time, but just kept his eyes firmly on Hiccup.

"Deal?" he said.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided" Hiccup said bitterly.

"Deal?!" Stoick said with more force. Hiccup just sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"Deal" he mumbled.

"Good" Stoick accepted. "Train hard". He roughly pated Hiccup on the back. He then walked over to the fire place and slung a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Hold on" Valka said quickly as Stoick headed for the door. "Stoick, maybe we should discuss this a little more before-"

"Look I have no more time for this" Stoick said dismissively, putting on his helmet. "The ships are waiting and I have to go"

"But-"

"Valka, I_ need_ to go"

"Alright" Valka resigned. "But please be careful".

Stoick looked back at his wife with longing. He put his hand on her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be back" he promised. As he made to the door, he paused for a second and then looked back at Valka.

"Probably" he added, a little dubiously.

Valka watched with a heavy heart as Stoick went out the door and prayed that it wouldn't be the last time she'd see him. She turned back to Hiccup and opened her mouth to speak, but she saw he was already gone up the stairs. Valka was now left standing alone in the den, looking between where her husband and son had been.

* * *

Valka opened the door to Hiccup's room and peeked inside. She saw Hiccup was sitting on his bed, hunched over. The axe his father had given him was leaning up against the frame of the bed.

"Hiccup" she said, entering the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" he said. "Oh no. Things are great aren't they? Dad put me in Dragon Training, just like I always wanted. Everything's…just great".

Valka was more than familiar with that level of sarcasm from her son and knew immediately that this is clearly not what Hiccup had wanted.

"Hiccup, what's the matter?" she asked taking a seat beside him. "Did something happen when you were out? Did someone say something to you?"

"Well I…." Hiccup bit back his mouth, trying to think of how to answer.

"Yes?" Valka urged him on. "Come on, you can tell me"

"Well, I just think that….maybe I'm not cut out for killing dragons" he said quietly.

"Not cut out?" Valka repeated.

"Yeah. I mean how am I supposed to stop all…". He gestured with his hands and sighed as he pointed to himself in defeat. "This. What if I don't have it in me to kill dragons?"

"I've never killed a dragon before" Valka said, out of nowhere.

"Really?" Hiccup said, turning to her with surprise. "Ever?"

"No, never" she said, shaking her head.

"Well, that's not so bad then" Hiccup said, sounding slightly hopeful. "I mean if you've never killed one before and you turned out okay. Right?"

Valka stared at Hiccup thoughtfully as she took in his words. She didn't say anything and Hiccup noticed that for a minute she seemed like she was conflicted about something. She looked around the room and then her eyes fell on an empty corner. A smile slowly crept onto her face.

"You know… I remember back when you just a babe" she said. "You use to lay in your cot right over there. You had such a small face and a puff of brown hair". Valka lightly brushed her hand through Hiccup's hair. "And you had these tiny little feet that kicked in the air".

Valka chuckled happily as she pinched the air. Hiccup looked at her, a little bewildered.

"Okay. I don't really get where this is going" he admitted.

"I always wondered who you'd take after more" Valka said. "Me or your father. I guess, deep down, I wished it was going to me. I've never killed a dragon before so I took up being a healer instead. Your father's never said anything against it, even when…."

Valka trailed off, as if was difficult for her to speak.

"When what?" Hiccup asked. Valka looked up at Hiccup and then took a deep breath.

"One night, years ago when you were still a baby, the village was being raided again. It was madness. Vikings. Dragons. Killing each other. It was horrible. And I just thought that if…!"

For a second Valka's voice became higher pitch and she looked agitated, taking Hiccup by surprise. But in the next second she seemed to correct herself and continued.

"That's when I saw it. A dragon attacking our house, clawing it way through the roof and I felt my heart race, because that's where you were. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I knew you were in danger and I knew that had to protect you no matter what. By the time I got there, the dragon had made its way through the roof, right into this room and was slowly pacing right up to your cot. I grabbed a sword from the shelf and threw myself right between it and you. The dragon snarled and bared its fangs as I lifted up my sword. My hands, my whole body was shaking like crazy"

"I stared right it and it stared right back at me. It looked at me with….with those eyes and roared at me. I had never felt so scared in all my life"

Hiccup felt a shiver run down his spin as this scenario began to feel very familiar.

"I panicked" Valka continued, her voice close to breaking. "And the sword just slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor. So I turned back to your cot and just grabbed you. I tried run for the door, hoping to get you to safety, but the dragon jumped in front of us. I froze. I couldn't do anything, not even scream. All I could do was hold you as tight as I could"

Hiccup was now holding his breath in anticipation.

"Then your father burst in. He did what he does best and fought the dragon off. After it was gone, he turned back to me. I was huddled in the corner, still holding on to you and sobbing to myself. I had never felt so ashamed. You almost died that night Hiccup. You and your father, all because I couldn't kill a dragon, not even to protect my family"

When Valka had finished her story, Hiccup saw a small tear trailing down her cheek. He looked down at the floor, feeling a like something really heavy had been dropped into his stomach. Valka reached out and lifted his face up to hers.

"I know it seems hard right now, but it's for the best". She leaned forward and kissed Hiccup on the forehead. She cupped his face with her hands and looked at him right in the eye, her face filled with sorrow.

"Don't be like me, Hiccup" she said regretfully. Letting go of him, Valka stood up off the bed and left the room.

"Too late for that" Hiccup sighed. He buried his face in his hands, feeling miserable.

* * *

**Okay so on that last bit, my idea was that Valka dosent want Hiccup to be different because she dosent want him to feel like an outcast, even though its hard on herself. She thinks it'd be better for him just to be like everyone else and she thinks that its want Hiccup wants himself. At least that was my line of thinking. So please review, tell me your thoughts, try and avoid flames, and I'll see you next time. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, 30 reviews already. ****Once again, big thanks to all the great feedback. **I hope this chapter turned out well, some parts I think I may rushed through, so please let me know what you think. 

**Couple of comments.**

**I understand that some people may not like the fact that so far I've been sticking mostly to the plot of the movie. I will admit right now, that was always my intention. If you don't want to read that kind of story, its fine and I understand, though I still have some changes planned for later.**

**I can't really say what these changes are or if I'll even go ahead with some of them that I have in mind, since some people have (and I'm very grateful) been giving me new ideas, so almost anything could happen( except…you know yaoi probably). The only thing I can ask is that you keep reading and see for yourself.**

**Also I don't know if I didn't make this clear enough in the last chapter, but the dragon in Valka's story was NOT Cloudjumper.**

* * *

First day

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said as he opened up the gate to the arena. Astrid and the other teens slowly entered, admiring everything with awe.

"No turning back" Astrid whispered with determined.

"I hope I get some serious burns" Tuffnut said eagerly.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Astrid added casually

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it"

The recruits turned around and groaned in annoyance when they saw Hiccup entering the arena as well, holding the axe Stoick had given him. Valka was right behind and had placed her hands tightly on his shoulders.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut said with contempt.

"Hey look, he's brought he's mom with him" Ruffnut laughed.

"Wow if I knew we could do that I would have totally brought my mom here. Except you know it be lame" Snotlout said mockingly. The recruits laughed heartily, making Hiccup lower his head down.

"Let's get started!" Gobber continued over the laugher. "The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village"

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or…?" Snotlout said. There was another round of laughter from the recruits.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut said.

Hiccup was about to walk closer to the group, but he was pulled back by Valka, who began to feverishly fiddle with his hair and shirt, and started to give him as much assurance as she could.

"Okay, so remember to try and stay light on your feet, keep your head down and just do your best. Oh and if you're in trouble don't do anything…that you…might do". She added the last part with an awkward face.

"Yeah thanks Mom" Hiccup mumbled, as the other teens snickered even more at him.

Gobber threw his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and then used his whole body to separate him from Valka.

"I'll take it from here Valka" he said, leading Hiccup on.

"Okay" she said, still sounding nervous. "Good luck!"

"Don't worry" Gobber said in a low voice to Hiccup. "You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead"

Gobber pushed him into line with other recruits. He was standing beside Fishlegs who seemed almost giddy with anticipation. In front of them were several reinforced doors, behind which where the faint sounds of growls. Gobber placed his hands behind his back and paced in between the kids and the door.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species of dragons you will learn to fight"

Valka had retreated back to the entrance gate of the arena. She stood beside the wall, her hands gripping the edge and her eyes fixed on Hiccup.

"Oh please be okay" she whispered to herself.

"The Deadly Nadder" Gobber said, pointing to the nearest door.

"Speed eight. Armour sixteen" Fishlegs said, jittering excitedly. Gobber ignored him and moved on to the next door in line.

"The Hideous Zippleback".

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two" Fishleg added.

"The Monstrous Nightmare"

"Firepower fifteen"

"The Stromcutter!" Gobber indicated to the thickest door, which gave off a loud rattle.

"Attack six, speed eight, firepower unknown" Fishleg said, growing increasingly louder.

"The Terrible Terror"

"Attack eight. Venom twelve"

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber finally bellowed at him, before continuing to the next door. "And the Gronckle"

"Jaw strength, eight" Fishlegs said quietly

Walking over to the Gronckle door, Gobber pulled down on a lever which began to lift up the wooden beam of the door on a cage. The kids now looked from the door to Gobber with terror.

"Whoa, wait!" Snotlout said, suddenly nervous. "Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

"I believe in learning on the job" Gobber said slyly.

"Oh no" Valka mumbled weakly, putting her hand over her eyes.

A second later, the metal doors of the cage burst open and the Gronckle came hovering out of it. The kids immediately scrambled and darted off in every direction as the dragon charged at them.

"Today is about survival" Gobber declared. "If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup blurted on the spot.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs said.

"A shield" Astrid answered, completely focused.

"Shields. Go." Gobber pointed at the nearby pile of round wooden shields. The kids ran for the pile and each hurriedly grabbed one.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield" Gobber continued.

Hiccup was struggling awkwardly to get his hand inside his shield. Gobber ran over to him and quickly helped him his arm into it, before pushing him back into the fray. "If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield"

Valka breathed a little easier when Hiccup managed to get a shield. She then noticed that the only ones who didn't have a shield yet were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were standing in the middle of the arena, fighting over one in particular

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut said while pulling on it.

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut spat back.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers"

Glaring at her brother, Ruffnut pulled the shield out of his hands and banged him on the head with it.

"Ooops, now this one has blood on it" she said sweetly.

Valka gaped as the twins continued to play tug of war once with the shield and how they didn't even noticed the Gronckle approaching them. It opened its mouth and shot a fiery blast which hit the shield right between them. They actually spun around on the spot and then to the ground.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber said. "Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim"

Following Gobber's instruction, the kids started banging their weapons against their shields, which agitated the Gronckle and caused it to shake its head

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five!" Snoulout said.

"No, six" Fishlegs answered eagerly, lifting up his shield arm in the air. A second later the shield was blown off by the Gronkle and Fishlegs was sent running off with a scream.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!"

Valka was beginning to feel a strange mixture of fear and relief. On the one hand she was scared for the recruits, but at the same time she was a little glad at how poor they seemed to be doing as it didn't look like they were a lot better than Hiccup. In the fact the only one who seemed to be doing well at all was Astrid, who was rolling and summersaulting very gracefully through the ring, with her axe and shield in hand.

Over in the corner, Valka then spotted Hiccup hiding behind a wooden rack. He tried to step out but as soon as he did, another blast of fire hit the wall right in front of him. Valka sucked in her breath as the shot barely missed him.

"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber yelled.

On the other side of the ring, Astrid was bouncing on her heels energetically, ready to dodge the next blast. Snotlout was standing behind her and Valka couldn't really help but find it this little funny, because it looked like was trying to hit on her.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement" he said. "You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out—"

Astrid didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to him and just flipped out of way. Snotlout kept trying to talk to her as she went and wasn't ready for the Gronckle which blasted him right on his shield and off his feet.

Valka closed one of her eyes and winced, particularly feeling the hit herself.

Astrid jumped again and landed right beside Hiccup. Valka had felt slightly happier when she did, thinking that Hiccup might be safer near her. However Valka soon raised her eyebrow when she noticed how Hiccup also seemed to be very happy that Astrid was near him and she suspected it was for very different reason.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" Hiccup said sheepishly.

"No. Just you" Astrid said shortly and rolled away again, without even looking at Hiccup. Hiccup then saw the fire ball heading right for him and it knocked his shield right out of his hand.

"One shot left!" Gobber yelled.

Hiccup ran to get his shield back as it rolled away on the ground. The Gronckle singled Hiccup out as he ran and chased after. It pinned him down at the wall of the arena and growled deeply as Hiccup pressed his back up against the wall with nowhere to go.

"Hiccup!" Valka screamed.

Hiccup closed his eyes as the Gronckle opened its mouth to fire. He then felt something very tight warp around his head and body. It pulled him down to the ground and a second later an explosion went off, just above his head.

Hiccup opened his eyes and then realised to his surprise that he was wrapped around Valka's arms. When Gronckle had Hiccup trapped, Valka had rushed into the ring and was threw herself between him and the dragon.

When she finally released Hiccup, they both looked up to see that Gobber had his hook inside the Gronckle's mouth and pulled its shot upwards. Hiccup glance up at the wall which was now burnt and scorching.

"And that's six!" Gobber said. The Gronkle started to chew on his hook arm as he pulled him away.

"Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!" Gobber tossed the Gronkle back in its cage and closed the door shut.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Valka asked, breathing heavily and looking at her son with concern.

"I'm…I'm fine" he managed to choke out. Valka let out another gasp and suddenly pulled Hiccup into another tight embrace. Hiccup was beginning to feel his cheeks becoming very red.

"Oh look, she's gonna kiss his booboos for him" said a coarse voice

"Wonder if she'll change his diaper next" said another familiar voice

The twins laughed snidely at the own jokes. The rest of the kids seemed to forget about their earlier exhaustion and began laugh along with them.

Valka was now beginning to feel a great deal of anger towards them for laughing at Hiccup's expense. She tried to ignore them as she helped Hiccup back up to his feet.

"Alright break it up" Gobber said, as the laughter died down. "And remember the most important lesson of all to take from this this"

Gobber walked over to Hiccup and bent down to look him the eye.

"A dragon will always, _always_ go for the kill"

Gobber briefly cast an annoyed glance at Valka. Valka now rubbed her arm and was beginning to feel a little embarrassed by what she had done. She then looked over at Hiccup and saw that he was looking at the still glowing red wall as if fascinated by it.

* * *

When the lesson was over, the other kids left the arena still gossiping in excitement. As usual they were all together while Hiccup was ignored and walked by himself some distance behind them.

Valka thought about going over to him, but then she heard Gobber clear his throat behind her. She turned to him and could tell from his look that he wanted to talk.

"You mind telling me exactly what you were playing at back there?" Gobber asked when he was sure everyone else was gone.

"Me?" Valka replied, suddenly angry. "What do you think_ you're_ playing at? You almost got Hiccup and the rest of them killed!"

"Their new recruits and I'm training them" Gobber said calmly.

"There children!"

"Well they don't stay that way. Now look, whether you like it or not it's my job to teach them how to fight against dragons and some lessons have got to be learned the hard way. They won't get anywhere if you're soft on them all the time" he said, with a kind of disproving tone.

"Meaning what exactly?" Valka said, in a low and dangerous voice.

"Well, meaning that maybe if you didn't coddle Hiccup all the time, he wouldn't be-" Valka suddenly moved so close to Gobber that he wobbled backwards a little

"Don't tell me how to look after my son!" she snapped furiously.

Valka turned away from Gobber and crossed her arms. Though she sounded angry, Gobber could tell there was some hurt in her voice as well. Feeling a little guilty, Gobber moved closer to her.

"Look, Valka" he said, his voice kinder. "I know you're worried about Hiccup, but you really can't do that again. It sets a bad example for the others. I promise, I'll keep an eye on him, but I can't be playing favourites either. I need to be tough on all of them. You can't just run in after Hiccup every time he gets a little knocked about. He's not gonna get any better that way and it defiantly won't help improve his social life ether."

Gobber put a reassuring hand on Valka's shoulder. Valka glanced up at him with a softer expression and put her own hand on top of his in gratitude.

"I thought I was ready for him to do this" she said. "But I didn't think it'd be so hard to watch. And the other kids aren't making it any easier on him either"

"Ah they'll come around" Gobber said assuredly, lifting his hand off her. "Just give it some time"

"I just wish he had some friends Gobber" Valka said as she looked out from the gate of the arena. "Even if it was only just one"

* * *

Valka walked back to the house, where she expected to find Hiccup. He hadn't said anything to her after she had jumped into the ring for him and she hoped that he wasn't mad at her for it. When she was about to open the front door, it suddenly opened up from the inside and Hiccup came out, nearly bumping right into her.

"Mom!" he said in surprise. "I didn't see you there"

"Hiccup, where are you going?" she asked. He edged his way around her and was almost halfway down the hill.

"Oh…uh" he paused and stammered for a moment. "I'm just…you know, going out for a walk, get some fresh air"

"Do… you want me to come with you?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh…no it's okay. I think I just want some time by myself"

"By yourself?" she said.

"Yeah I'll be back later" Hiccup said vaguely as he looked eager to go.

"You sure you don't want to stay for lunch?" she asked quickly. "I could throw something on if you-"

"No!" Hiccup said quickly, shaking his arms frantically. "No, no. That's not necessary. I think I'll be good for a while, I don't need to eat"

"Well…alright then" she said with disappointment.

Satisfied, Hiccup continued off down the hill at a quick pace.

"Just don't stay out too late" she called after him as he ran off.

* * *

"I swear I'm going to kill him" Valka muttered angrily as she scrubbed the mead soak table vigorously with her brush

In was late in the evening and Hiccup still hadn't come back. What made it worse was the fact that a stormed rolled in and brought with it a heavy downpour of rain.

Valka had gone to the great hall and tried to take her mind of Hiccup's absence by doing some cleaning. Over by the fire pit, Gobber was with the other kids as they ate dinner, going over today's lesson.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" he asked.

"I mistimed my summersault dive" she said with a straight face. "I was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

The rest of the kids groaned slightly

"Yeah, we noticed" Ruffnut said sarcastically.

The door of the hall creaked open. Valka turned her head and saw Hiccup enter, now soaking wet. As soon as Valka saw him, the first thing she wanted to do was rush over to him to see if he was okay and to chastise him for being out in the rain, but seeing that he was walking up to join Gobber and the others, she decided herself to stay put. Hiccup didn't seem to notice her over in the corner.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber said as he approached.

"He showed up" Ruffnut sneered.

"He didn't get eaten" Tuffnut said.

Hiccup tried to take a seat on the table, but the kids kept deliberately sliding into any gaps preventing him from sitting down. Valka watched sadly as he Hiccup just picked up a plate of food and sat alone at the next table.

"He's never where he should be" Astrid said coldly.

"Thank you, Astrid" Gobber said pointedly

Valka scowled angrily for a second at Astrid's comment and felt her grip tighten on edge of the table, remembering what Gobber had said earlier, she held back her voice.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff" Gobber said. He then pulled out a large book and set out in the middle of the table.

"The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of"

Gobber glanced at the ceiling as the thunder rumbled.

"No attacks tonight" he said. "Study up". He then walked out of the hall.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut said in disbelief, looking at the book

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut said in equal disbelief.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times". Fishlegs said, holding up his fingers. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."

"Yeah, that sounds great" Tuffnut said, raising his head to silencing him. "There was a chance I was going to read that...

"But now..." Ruffnut said with blank face.

"You guys read". Snotlout pushed the book away and stood up from the table. "I'll go kill stuff"

The other kids soon joined up with him as he left and now the only one left at the table was Astrid. When they were gone, Hiccup stood up and walked to Astrid. Valka was still watching from afar and she couldn't help but noticed that Hiccup seemed to try and straighten himself up as best he could when he came near her.

"So I guess we'll share-" he began

"Already read it" she said shortly, pushing the book over to and leaving the table without another glance at him.

"All mine then" he said trying to sound enthusiastic. He then tried to call after Astrid as she left "So okay. I'll see you…tomorrow" .

Hiccup sighed and then turned his eyes to the book. Seating down at the table, he pulled a candle closer to give himself more light as he opened the book.

"Dragon classifications" he read the first page. "Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class."

Turning the next page, Hiccup saw an artistic drawing of a dragon fighting with Vikings

"Thunderdrum" he continued to read. "This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight"

Hiccup turned to the next page which had more drawings.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight"

He turned the page again.

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Kill on-"

"Hiccup" said a soft voice.

"Aah!" Hiccup nearly jumped out of his seat in fright, the book flying off the table. Valka jumped back as well, almost mirroring him in movement.

"Mom!"

"Sorry!"

"I didn't see you there-"

"Didn't mean to scare you-"

"I thought I was alone-"

"I was uh just cleaning and I saw-"

"I was just reading, uh… up. Reading up. About …dragons. Dragons in the uh…manual"

Once they both calmed down a little, they looked at each other and let out a nervous laugh. Valka bent down and picked the book back up. She set it down on the table and took a seat beside Hiccup.

"So… I see your studying up" she said.

"Yeah" Hiccup said, looking down at the book. "Seems to get a little repetitive after a while. Kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight. Is there any dragons in here you don't have to kill on sight? Like maybe, you can see it then maybe wait a couple of seconds or maybe just report to somebody or…?"

"I doubt that the Vikings who wrote this were very interested in any except how to kill a dragon" Valka said with some distaste. She opened the book and was now flipping through the pages herself.

"I never really liked this book" she said, sounding . "I always thought it was too…narrow minded"

"You don't think it specific enough?" Hiccup asked.

"Well sometimes I thought they were going the wrong way about it. All we learn about dragons, we learn from fighting with them. But I just always thought there was more to dragons than just that"

"You think there's more to them?" Hiccup asked with more interest

"Well…" Once again Valka looked as though she had let something slip that she didn't want. "What I mean…is that we've never really looked at them up close, without to lop their heads off I mean. But just imagine what we might be able to learn if we could just get close enough to one. What secrets they might really be hiding?"

Valka seemed to be talking to herself more than Hiccup and had her eyes fixed on the pages as she flipped through all the different dragons. She didn't notice that something she said seemed to resonate with Hiccup and he was now staring off into space intently.

"So what were you wondering about anyway?" she asked causally, looking away from the book.

"What?" Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh I...um...I was just looking for something on…" Hiccup felt silent when Valka stopped finally stopped at a certain page.

"Night Fury" Valka finished for him as they looked at the almost blank page. "Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance is to hide and pray it does not find you"

There was a clap of thunder in the background, which added enough effect to the passage that made Hiccup gulp slightly.

"So no one has ever seen one?" he asked cautiously. "Not even a like a passing glimpse or maybe a blurry shadow of one?"

"No. Believe me, I wouldn't mind seeing one myself. Why the sudden interest? Not going go to hunt one down are you?" she asked amusedly

"No no heh" Hiccup laughed nervously. "Defiantly not. But I'm just a little curious"

The two of them sat in silence, the only sound being the rain and thunder from outside.

"Listen Hiccup, about today" Valka said, now sounding guilty. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just got scared and I forgot that-"

"Wait no, Mom" Hiccup said quickly, shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize. I'm not mad at you, really"

"You're not mad?" she asked, surprised.

"No. I'm really thankful for what you did for me today. You don't have to feel bad" he said softly.

Hiccup smiled warmly at Valka which told her that he meant what he said. She couldn't help but smile, happy at the fact he wasn't mad with her.

"Well I think I'm gonna head home" Hiccup said awkwardly after a pause. He stood up from the table and made his way to the door. "See you tomorrow".

Valka watched as Hiccup once again took off and gave her a short wave goodbye as he closed the door to the hall behind him.

* * *

**Once again, please review and share your thoughts. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. So not as many reviews as last time, but I still got a lot of follows and favourites so that's good as well. I can understand why people may not have liked last chapter, since it probably followed too much of the movie and unfortunately this chapter may do that as well, but I really can't skip over these scenes without messing up the pace of the story. But I can promise that things will be more different next chapter.**

**Also want to give a special thank you to Shinigami Merchant for Beta reading this chapter. **

* * *

Yak Milk

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

Hiccup immediately forgot about his question when a blast of fire suddenly melted the head off his axe.

"Focus Hiccup!" Gobber yelled from up on the railing above the ring. "You're not even trying". Valka was standing beside him, looking down grimly at the arena. She had helped Gobber set up a makeshift maze of wooden walls for the next training lesson. Hiccup and the other kids were now scurrying through the maze as the Deadly Nadder hunted them.

"Today is all about attack" Gobber went on. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

The Nadder was hoping from wall to wall as the kids crouched down low and tried to keep out of its sight. The Nadder then spotted Fishlegs as he ran past. The dragon whipped its tail and shot several spikes out from it. Fishlegs yelped and covered himself using his shield, the spikes sticking out of it on impact.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" he yelled.

"And here I was beginning to think it was just me" Valka said dully, leaning on the railing. Gobber gave her a short look and then back to the kids.

"Look for its blind spot" he called out. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike"

In one corner of the maze, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were hiding behind two walls. The Nadder was in the path right in front of them. They both ran out and lined themselves up right in front of the Nadder's horn. They held that position as the Nadder sniffed the air around them, as if they had become invisible.

Tuffnut moved back a step from the Nadder and pushed up against his sister who took a whiff of his own foul stench.

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut whispered in disgust

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot" Tuffnut said, looking back at her.

"How about I give you one!"

The twins started to push and shove at one another. They both stopped when they realised they had given themselves away to the Nadder which began to snap its jaws at them.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much" Gobber said. Beside him, Valka had slapped her palm to her face at the twins bickering. Hiccup stopped in front of them again and looked up.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" he asked.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale" Gobber said wearily. "Now get in there!"

"I know, I know, but hypothetically-"

"Hiccup!"

He turned to Astrid who was crouched down behind a wall and gestured for him to be quiet. Around the corner the Nadder reappeared, prowling the area. Keeping in line with the blind spot, Astrid stepped out from her hiding spot and was about to throw her axe directly at it, until Snotlout jumped in front of her.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this" he said.

Snotlout threw his axe at the Nadder, but missed by a wide margin. Astrid turned to scowl at him.

"The sun was in my eyes" he said defensively. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

The Nadder charged at them and went after Astrid when she and Snotlout split up in different directions. Astrid climbed up on to one of the walls and started to hop across them. The Nadder followed her from the ground and was knocking down the entire maze in the process.

Valka and Gobber watched this spectacle with some worry. Below them, Hiccup came up again and seemed oblivious to the destruction.

"They probably take the daytime off" he said trying to get their attention. "You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" Valka gestured for him to turn around.

Hiccup turned and jumped in panic when the saw the walls toppling toward him. He ran to try and escape their path. Astrid, who was still hoping on the walls, jumped the last one standing and landed right on Hiccup as the wall fell over, creating a huge cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, Valka saw that Hiccup and Astrid were now lying on top of one another, their arms and legs tangled up together, trying to pull away from each other.

Valka watched the two of them with a kind of stunned expression. Gobber on the other hand was grinning to himself

"Huh. Kinda reminds me of you and Stoick" he said. "Except there's no yak milk this time"

Valka now closed her eyes and groaned as she tried to repress that image. She then saw the Nadder pull itself out of the debris. It spotted Hiccup and Astrid through the dust and ran right for them.

When Astrid saw its approach, she managed to pull herself free of Hiccup and stood up. She then tried to pick up her axe, but found that it was stuck inside of Hiccup's shield, which itself was still latched onto Hiccup's arm. She pressed her foot on Hiccup's face and pulled the axe free, with the shield still stuck on it. The second before the Nadder was on top of them; Astrid swung her axe and broke the shield against the Nadder's nose, causing it to back off.

"Well done, Astrid" Gobber said with approval.

Astrid was breathing heavily as she watched the Nadder walk off. She turned around to glare at Hiccup who was curled on the ground in a fetal position, covering his head. Even Valka couldn't help but think he looked pathetic

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Astrid hissed at him, as he looked up at her. "Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."

Hiccup said nothing back and seemed to be stung by her words. He watched as Astrid walked off. He then looked up at the balcony again and saw that Valka had already left. Hiccup sighed, feeling disgusted with himself.

Some distance away from the arena, Valka stood alone and hugged herself. It wasn't what Hiccup had done that upset her. It was what Astrid had said to him. Valka remembered hearing words very much like those long ago and they had once been said to her very often; and not always in such a kind way.

* * *

When the training was over, Valka returned to the house. She went upstairs to check on Hiccup and see what he would like to eat.

"Hiccup, do you want to-" Valka cut her sentence short when she saw that the room was empty. She walked back downstairs and confirmed that Hiccup was gone again. She sighed dejectedly and took a seat at the table.

There then came the sound of the front door creaking open. Valka lifted her head up in excitement, thinking it was Hiccup, but her hope was dashed when it turned out to be just Gobber.

"Hey Gobber" Valka mumbled quietly.

"Hello Valka" he replied as he limped closer to the table. "Where's Hiccup?"

"He's…out again" Valka shrugged. "He's been doing a lot of that lately"

"Well if you see him, send him up to the north tower" Gobber said. "I'm gonna do a little camping with the recruits tonight"

"Really? Why?"

"Ah you know. Go over today's lesson, give them some pointers. Share a few of the old war stories with them"

"You're not going to tell them about the Boneknapper are you?" she said with a faint grin.

"Noooo" Gobber said, a little sardonic. "They don't need to know about the Boneknapper because it only comes after me"

"Right Gobber" Valka said, smiling slightly. She sighed again and leaned her elbows down on the table.

"You seem a bit down" Gobber said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" she said. "It's just a bit lonely around here. I mean with Stoick gone, it's just me and Hiccup, but he's off doing… whatever he's doing"

"Well if you want you can join me and the recruits tonight" Gobber offered.

"No, that's alright. I think I'd just…'cramp their style'". Valka paused for a moment.

"Gobber do you think Hiccup's been acting a bit…different lately?"

"Different how?" he asked.

"Well he's out all the time and he doesn't really seem to be that interested in dragon training. He and I used to spend all our time together ever since he was little, but he just seems like he has something else on his mind. Something he's not telling me"

"Well he's at that age isn't he?" Gobber said, scratching his chin. "Kids go through some stuff"

"I suppose" she said.

"Course there's probably only one thing that could be on his mind these days" Gobber said slyly.

"What?" Valka looked up at Gobber who was grinning.

"Oh. That" Valka said. "Well I guess that might explain it. I can't say I haven't noticed it from time to time and it's defiantly not something a boy talks to his mother about"

"Like I said he's that age. Just like you and Stoick"

"As I recall we were a lot older" Valka said.

"That didn't stop you from acting like teenagers. I remember when you two were out underneath the bridge and then came that cart of yak milk -" he began.

"Ah Gobber please!" Valka said quickly, her face growing red as Gobber chuckled.

* * *

When Hiccup finally returned to the house after twilight, Valka told him about Gobber and the others. With some reluctance, Hiccup went off to meet them. Later in the evening, Valka stood at the bottom of the tower stairs, waiting for them to come down. She heard footsteps creaking on the wooden steps as well as voices.

"I'm telling you, I'm gonna be the one to kill that Stormcutter"

"Hey if I don't get to win then neither will you"

"Yeah wouldn't you guys need to share the first dragon you kill, cause that'd be killing half of one for each of you"

She saw the recruits descend the steps, with Gobber following from behind. They walked past her without much thought. Valka didn't pay them any attention either as she waited for Hiccup. When she didn't see him come down the steps, she looked up at the top of tower.

"Where's Hiccup?" she asked Gobber when she couldn't spot him.

"He was here?" Snotlout said scathingly.

"Must have wandered off again" Gobber said, only just noticing that Hiccup was gone.

"Maybe this time we'll get lucky and he won't come back" Ruffnut said.

Valka frowned in a frustration at their lack of help. They continued on.

"He went off to the forge" said another voice.

Valka turned around and to her surprise she saw Astrid walking down the steps toward her. She briefly stopped in front of Valka and simply jerked her head in the direction of the forge. Then without another word, Astrid walked on past Valka, who just gave her a short glance as she left.

Valka walked over to the forge and saw light coming from inside, meaning Hiccup was indeed there.

"Hiccup" she said as she entered the stall. There was a brief clattering coming from the back of the forge, which was where Hiccup's small work room was located.

"Hiccup!" she called again, almost at the door of the room. There was another loud crash and Valka jumped back as Hiccup burst out of the closet room.

"Mom!" he said breathlessly. "I…uh, I didn't know you…I was just…um hi"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What am I doing?" he asked, his anxiety becoming clearer. "Oh um just, tidying up a bit…". He carefully positioned himself in front of the door as best he could, so that Valka couldn't see inside.

"Are you making something?" she asked, now sounding a bit suspicious.

"No" Hiccup said shaking his head.

"Really?" Valka said, unconvinced, glancing over at the still light fire. "So you just set up the fire because you were cold?"

"Uh" Hiccup said while looking at the fire. "Well okay, yeah I'm making something. But it's nothing really, just a little pet project".

"Well, it's late you should be getting some sleep" Valka said firmly.

"I know Mom, I know" he said quickly. "And I will after I finish this. It won't take much longer I promise"

"What is it?" she asked, trying peak inside his work room.

"It's kind of a top secret thing" he said, crossing his arms, trying to sound more confident. "It's a need-to-know, you know? So you don't need to know"

Valka just crossed her own arms and stared at Hiccup, his bravado fading very quickly under her gaze.

"What are you making?" she asked again, this time with more edge.

"It's….private" Hiccup said feebly.

"So private you can't tell me?" she asked.

"Yes. It's something personal okay"

"Will you at least let me see it?"

"No!" Hiccup said immediately. He moved in front of her as she took a step forward. "It's um…it's not finished and you know…and its nothing special"

"Then why do you need to get it done tonight?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to have it for…." Hiccup cut himself off.

"For what exactly?"

"Well for nothing really" Hiccup said quickly. "It's not for anything"

"It's not for anything?" Valka repeated.

"No" Hiccup shook his head.

"Then is it for someone?"

"Ummm…well" Hiccup gulped and fiddling his finger a bit nervously. "Well, I guess it's um….it not exactly like…"

Hiccup couldn't seem to find the right answer. Valka could see easily that he was hiding something and whatever it was, he didn't want her to find out about it.

"Wait a minute" Valka said carefully. "I know what this is"

"You do?" Hiccup said, no longer spluttering.

"Oh yes" Valka said. She leaned back a little and grinned impishly at Hiccup. "You're making something special for somebody, aren't you? And I know exactly who it is"

"You do?!" Hiccup said in shock. "But how…?"

"I'm you mother. It's my job to know these things"

Hiccup left the blood leave his face as he paled. "Oh Mom please. It's not what you think. I was only trying to-"

"It's okay" she said soothingly. "It's alright. There's no need to be embarrassed about it. It's completely normal for your age"

"It…is?" Hiccup said hesitantly.

"It's no secret either"

"It's not?!" Hiccup said, sounding terrified.

"I mean half the village already knows, so what makes you think I wouldn't figure it out as well? You might be more subtle about than Snotlout, but I can still tell"

"Sn…you…What?" Hiccup said, growing more confused. Valka now beamed at him.

"Hiccup, I've seen the way you look at her" she said gently.

"Uhhhh…her?" Hiccup said, thoroughly baffled.

"Well yes. Astrid"

"Astrid?" Hiccup said. Then it hit him. "Oh yes, Astrid! Astrid yeah that's…that's who this….thing I'm making is… for. It's something for Astrid. Of course! What else could it be?"

"Well I have to admit" Valka said, still smiling. "That is quite sweet. And I do understand. Everybody feels smitten at your age. But uh maybe you shouldn't get your hopes too high sweetheart" she said, giving Hiccup a little pinch on the cheek.

"Well you got me. I can't help but chase the girls. You ah won't say anything, will you?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, I'll say nothing" she replied with a small wink. "But a little advice Hiccup. A girl like that isn't really impressed with gifts"

"Uh yeah thanks Mom" Hiccup said. Valka smiled again at Hiccup, before she finally turned around and left the forge.

Hiccup placed his hand on his chest heaved a huge sigh of relief as he watched his mother leave. Once she was gone, Hiccup went back inside to his work bench and continued on with the tail fin.

* * *

**Next chapter might not be till after next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite. I'm hoping that I can reach 50 reviews by next chapter. This chapter was actually longer but I split it into the next chapter, because I preferred the pacing it gave.**

**Also once again, big thanks to Shinigami Merchant for proof reading this chapter.**

**The next chapter hopefully won't be that far away. And for the people who keep asking, yes, next chapter Valka will finally meet the person you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

An Eel Up Your Sleeve

"Hiccup!" Valka called as she walked down the hall. "Hiccup, it's time to get up. You don't want to be-"

She opened the door of the bedroom, carrying a basket of laundry and saw that the room was empty.

"And… he's gone again" Valka finished with a sigh. She looked over the bedroom and was beginning to wonder whether Hiccup had actually come home at all last night.

Picking up some of Hiccup's dirty clothes off the floor, Valka threw them into the basket. She then pulled off the bed sheets and folded them into the basket. Just before she was finished, Valka noticed something that caught her eye.

She looked down at the back of the bed and saw something sticking out from behind it. With a small grunt, Valka pushed the bed out of the way. Bending down, she picked up the object, wiping away some of the dust. Turning it over in her hand, Valka saw that it was a small plush dragon toy. She recognised it instantly as the dragon toy that Hiccup used to play with.

Valka took a seat down on the bed as she examined the doll. She smiled warmly, remembering when she gave Hiccup this toy, when he was a baby. He was so scared of it at first that he almost threw into the ocean. But later he got over his fear and it soon became his favourite toy. Valka remembered how she and Hiccup used to play with it together all the time.

She even remembered when Stoick actually played with them as well. How he used picked Hiccup up on shoulder and let him ride across the room. How he would pretend to be a big dragon and Hiccup would play fight with him, while Valka happily watched; the time when the three of them were together as a family.

And now Valka thought about the present. Now Hiccup was spending his time learning to be a Viking, trying to impress girls and Stoick was off searching for the dragon nest. And she was the one left here with nothing.

Valka squeezed the toy tightly to her chest, as she felt a wave of loneliness come over her. The man that she loved was spending all his time fighting, putting his life in danger every day and the boy that she loved was growing up so fast, he would soon forgot about his mother altogether.

* * *

Later in the day, Hiccup had shown in time for the day's dragon lesson. Valka was up above in the stands again, looking down at Hiccup and the other kids. Today they would be facing a Hideous Zippleback. For this lesson, all the recruits had been paired off with each other. Hiccup was with Fishlegs, while Astrid was with Ruffnut, leaving Snotlout and Tuffnut together all of them carrying a bucket of water.

"Today is about teamwork" Gobber said.

On cue, the doors to one of the cage burst open, with a thick cloud of green gas pouring out of it. The gas stretched out from the cage and washed over the ring a like a fog.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which"

The gas soon enveloped most of the arena, obscuring the kids and the dragon from sight.

"Okay, all you have to do is throw the water" Valka whispered, trying to reassure herself. "Just throw the water, just throw the water"

After a few minutes of silence, the sound of angry shouting could be heard inside the fog. Next came what sounded like arguing, grunting and then some screaming.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt!"

Tuffnut came running out of the gas which had now cleared enough for Valka to see that the only ones left were Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now" Fishlegs said fearfully.

One of the Zippleback's head now came slithering out of the smoke with its snake like neck. It drew closer to them and hovered over Fishlegs in particular

Fishlegs yelped and started to fumble with his bucket. The water spilled out onto the Zippleback's head. The dragon let out a growl in response, with more green gas creeping out of its mouth.

"Oh wrong head" Fishlegs chuckled nervously.

The Zippleback head sprayed its gas at Fishlegs, prompting him to run away screaming. Now Hiccup was left, facing the dragon alone. The second head appeared out of the fog and began to click its mouth, with sparks starting to fly out.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber yelled. Hiccup tossed the water up into the air. It went up a few feet and stopped in mid-air, just short of the Zippleback's head, before splashing back down to the ground. The Zippleback looked down at the water and then at Hiccup, who still had the bucket above his head.

"Oh come on" he muttered in complete exasperation.

"Oh my gods" Valka muttered in complete despair, banging her forehead down on the railing.

In the arena, the Zippleback snarled at Hiccup and advanced on him as he fell back on the ground. Valka covered her face with her hands, unable to watch. She expected to hear the sound of screaming, but what she heard next surprised her more than anything.

"Back! Back, back!"

Valka peaked through her fingers when she heard Hiccup's voice.

The Zippleback was actually retreating away from Hiccup as if it was terrified of him. Hiccup got back to his feet and was gesturing at the dragon with his hands. He slowly moved forward and continued to drive the dragon back until it reached its cage.

"Now don't you make me tell you again!" Hiccup said. "Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done"

With no one looking, Hiccup opened his vest and pulled out the smoked eel. He tossed it into the cage as the Zippleback pushed up against the back wall to get away from it. Taking the doors one at a time, Hiccup closed them shut and wiped his hands on his shirt. He then looked up and noticed Gobber and the other kids staring at him with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Hiccup glanced up at Valka. Her mouth was hanging wide open. Both of her hands were gripping the metal railing and she was leaning so far out through the gap it looked like she might fall straight through.

"Okay! So are we done?" Hiccup said cheerfully back to Gobber and the others. "Because I've got some things I need to..."

Hiccup broke into a quick jog and anxiously left the arena, as everyone just watched him go. "Yep...see you tomorrow"

Valka watched Hiccup as he left, but it didn't even occur to her to try and stop him. She looked back to the door of the Zippleback's cage, her mind still trying to comprehend what was happening.

She walked numbly down into the arena, right past Gobber and the other kids, who seemed like they were slowly getting back to reality.

Valka stopped about a few yards from the Zippleback's door. She stared right at it, as if transfixed.

"Okay I don't what that was…but that was AWSOME!" Snotlout said, breaking the silence.

"Did you see the way it just backed away from him?!" Fishlegs said excitedly

"Like he punched it so hard, he didn't even have to touch it" Tuffnut said. The kids were now all chatting in amazement of what Hiccup had just done.

The only one who wasn't talking was Astrid. She was still looking in the direction Hiccup had run off in with what seemed like a mixture of denial and suspicion.

"Is there ah something you want to tell me?" Gobber asked in a low voice, moving up beside Valka.

"What?" Valka said, finally taking her eyes off the door.

"What was that?!" Gobber said.

"What…what was what?" Valka said a little confused.

"That! How did he do that?" Gobber pointed at the door and Valka now seemed to catch on.

"Oh! I….well, I….I…" Valka looked back and forth between Gobber and the door. "I honestly have no idea"

"What did he do?" Gobber asked again, sounding just as lost.

"I don't know" Valka said in almost a whisper. "It…it was like he got that dragon to do what he wanted. He didn't even have to hurt it. It was…incredible"

"Well, just in case I'm not hallucinating, I'd call that a big improvement" Gobber said, now starting to grin happily. He patted Valka enthusiastically on the shoulder and lumbered off to the recruits.

Valka remained where she was. She drew closer to the door and placed her hand on it. She now felt this incredible longing to understand what Hiccup had done.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Valka had practically run right back to the house, expecting to find Hiccup there. She rushed upstairs and into his room, which was once again empty.

"Gone again. How does he keep doing that!?" she snapped angrily to herself. Thinking where he might be, the next place that came to her mind was the forge. Valka was about to run back down stairs when she heard a faint knock on the door.

For a minute Valka wondered if that was Hiccup, but soon remembered that he wouldn't be knocking on their own door, meaning that it must have been Gobber. Valka walked down the stairs as there was another knock at the door. She opened the door up, but stopped in surprise when she found the other kids from training, minus Astrid, waiting for her on the porch.

"Um hi, miss Valka, ma'am" Fishlegs said timidly. "Is Hiccup home?"

"No" Valka said slowly, casting her gaze over them, as if they were complete strangers.

"Oh"

"Well if you see him" Snotlout said. "You can let him know that if he ever wants to come by my house and trade some training tips-"

"Hey, he should come by my house!" Ruffnut interjected.

"You mean our house!" Tuffnut said.

"Or maybe we could all go to one person house" Fishlegs suggested. "My mom makes pretty good pie. It could be like a sleepover"

"Ewww!" Ruffnut said in disgust.

Valka wasn't saying anything and just stared at the kids as they argued with each. She had never seen any of them so interested in Hiccup before and they certainly that never come over wanting to see him either.

"Uh yes, well thank you for that" Valka said warily, talking over them. "I'll let Hiccup know and see if he wants to do….any of that". Valka closed the door behind her and edge her way around the kids, as if trying to be cautious.

* * *

In the forge, Hiccup had just begun to stitch up the sides of the saddle he was building, using a needle and string. He smiled in excitement, thinking that this could be the best thing he had ever made.

"Hiccup!" called a voice in the distance.

Hiccup yelped in surprise when he heard his mother's voice and in his panic he prickled one of his fingers with the needle.

"Ouch!" Hiccup sucked on his stinging finger. Then he heard his mother drawing closer. Taking a hasty look around the room, Hiccup tried to hide some of his drawings that were on the bench and then tucked the half-finished saddle down underneath it. He stood back up and tried to look as nonchalant as he could when Valka came bursting into the room.

"Hiccup!" she said.

"Mom, hey there!" Hiccup replied, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Hiccup wha-?" For a second it looked like Valka couldn't even think of what to say. "What did you do?"

"Uh with what?" he said, pushing the saddle further under the bench with his foot.

"Back there in the arena!" Valka exclaimed. "With the Zippleback! The way you just herded it into its cage"

"Oh well I…." Hiccup waved his hands absently. "I just let him know who was boss you know? Just stood my ground and…uh yeah that's it. I stood my ground"

"Stood your ground?" Valka said sceptically. Hiccup nodded in return. "Really? Because I've seen Vikings do that before and they don't usually get away with all their limbs"

"I guess that dragon couldn't handle my raw Vikingness" Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Hiccup, come on" Valka said desperately. "Tell me what you really did!"

"I didn't really do anything to it I just um-"

"Oh please tell me. I want to know. Please?" Valka moved closer and looked at Hiccup with pleading eyes. Hiccup rubbed his arm and looked down at his feet guiltily.

"I…I had an eel up my sleeve" he said finally.

"You what?" Valka said nonplussed

"I had an eel up my sleeve" he repeated.

"What does that mean?" Valka said, confused. "Is that like some new slang or something?"

"No I literally had an eel up my sleeve" Hiccup said. "A smoked eel. See as it turns out, dragons don't really like eels that much, so I had one on me today, to put the dragon off eating me and… I guess it work"

"That's why it backed away from you?" Valka said. "Because you had eel on you?"

"Yeah" Hiccup nodded

"But...but how is it possible that you know something like that?" Valka demanded.

"Well," Hiccup said hastily. "This one time during a raid I saw some dragons stealing fish, and I noticed they weren't taking any eels. So figured maybe they didn't have a taste for them or something"

Valka stared intently at Hiccup. Hiccup could feel the sweat beginning gather on his forehead, as he prayed that she would believe his story. He breathed a little easier when he saw Valka smiling wildly at him.

"Hiccup that's an amazing discovery!" she said in excitement. "Just think if we had known something like that before! If we actually started using this on other dragons to then we -"

"No, no! You can't tell anyone" Hiccup said quickly. "Well I mean don't tell anyone yet. I don't really know if it's a guaranteed thing. It could have been just a fluke"

"But Hiccup don't you realise how important this knowledge could be?"

"Mom, please". Hiccup was the one who was pleading now. "Don't say anything. I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression or something. I don't want them to think I was cheating"

Valka looked at Hiccup with surprise, her enthusiasm fading.

"Well alright then" she said. "But if you noticed anything else like that again, you'll tell me right?"

"Uh" Hiccup shifted a little uncomfortable

"Right?" she asked again, more eagerly.

"Yeah, I'll definitely tell you"

Hiccup watched carefully as Valka was about to leave, but she stopped before she got to the door and looked back at him again

"Yes?" he asked. Valka seemed a bit hesitant to speak.

"Well…I just want to say that I'm very proud of you" Valka said with a smile.

"Why?" Hiccup said with uncertainty.

"Well for being so observant" she said. "Not a lot of Vikings would spot something like that. Their first instinct would be to cut that dragon in half, not look at what it's eating. See, didn't I tell you? There's no telling what kind of secrets dragons could be hiding from us"

Hiccup was only half paying attention to her. He glanced down and noticed one of the saddle straps was sticking out from under the bench.

"Yeah. I mean dragons and their secrets right? Gotta keep a sharp eye on them. Can't let anything slip by us". Hiccup tried to move his foot over the strap as inconspicuously as possible. Valka leaned in and put her hand on Hiccup's cheek.

"See, you're not useless. You're starting to show your real potential"

"Thanks Mom". Hiccup began to relax as Valka turned and went out the door. He had already bent halfway down to take the saddle out again.

"Oh there's one more thing". Valka said as she came back in.

Hiccup immediately tensed and jumped straight back up again. "Yes?"

"Uh some of the other kids from training were wondering if you wanted to…hang out with them later?"

"Really?" Hiccup said in surprise. "Oh. Well uh, I….I guess I'll see them again at training tomorrow okay. Right now I just need to ah finish…uh clearing out some of my old projects in here".

Valka smiled at him again and nodded, before finally leaving the forge.

Hiccup let out another long sigh and lifted the saddle out from underneath the bench. Glancing back at the door, he was beginning to fear he wouldn't have much privacy if this kept happening.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So far I've really like how this story has progressed and all the support it's gotten. If it keeps going this well, then I may end up doing my own version of the sequel. And when I say my own version, I seriously mean MY OWN version.**


	6. Chapter 6

Httyd Chapter 6

**Hey again. So, really happy that I hit over fifty reviews last chapter. Sorry that this took longer than expected. I got some writers block.**

**This is the 'See you Tomorrow' segment of the ****movie**** which is probably one of my favourite HTTYD scenes in the franchise, so I wanted to be sure that I was happy with before I put it up. Anyway in this chapter, Valka finally gets acquainted with you know who.**

**P****S. ****I w****ant to apologize to ****Shingami Merchant for ****not giving them the chance to beta read this for me. I**** felt that**** I ****had**** waited long enough to post this, so when I finally got this done, I decided to put it up straight away.**

* * *

The next few days had gone by fast, but they were no less eventful. To Valka great surprise, Hiccup's first real success in training wasn't a fluke. As the training continued, he soon became the star pupil.

After the Zippleback, the kids went back to fighting some of the earlier dragons. First they had to deal with the Gronckle again.

As per usual, Valka was watching the kids and the dragon from above. She watched as the Gronckle fluttered around the arena and then rammed into Snotlout, knocking him at least ten feet backwards. It then turned and charged at Hiccup next. However, when it got close enough, Hiccup lowered head down and stuck out his arm at the dragon. The dragon immediately skidded to a halt in front of him and after shaking a little, it fell flat on its side.

Around the arena more spectators had started to gather and they now were applauding Hiccup's performance. Valka didn't really notice them, as she was looking at Hiccup and the Gronckle with an astonished expression. Before she could even get her thoughts together, Valka suddenly found herself surrounded by several excited villagers.

"Oh did you see that?"

"That was incredible!"

"You must be so proud Valka"

"Ahhh…" Valka couldn't even think of a reply to give them as they continued to shower her and praise about Hiccup.

* * *

Back at home, Hiccup climbed down the stairs, holding his sketch book open. He flipped through his drawings as made his way to the front door. However he looked up when he heard the door beginning to creak open from the outside.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup gasped when he heard Valka's voice. Thinking quickly, Hiccup vaulted out the nearest window just before Valka fully opened the door and entered the room. He hit the ground outside with a soft thud.

Scrambling to his feet, Hiccup sucked in his breath to and rubbed his throbbing backside. Hiccup then looked up to see Valka poking her head out the window and looking off in the direction opposite. Before she could turn around, Hiccup dived behind the front wall of the house. When Valka had pulled her herself back inside the house Hiccup walked out from the wall and crouched down underneath the window and then after he had pasted it, made a break into the woods.

* * *

On the next day of training, they fought a Nadder in the open ring. Astrid threw an axe at it, but it bounced of the dragon's horned nose. Astrid then rolled out of the way as the Nadder charged at her. It stopped right in front of Hiccup and sniffed at him for a second, but it then turned its attention to Astrid, who was charging right at it, her axe raised in the air and screaming a battle cry.

However just before Astrid could reach it, the Nadder abruptly collapsed to the ground right in front of Hiccup causing Astrid to stop in her tracks and lower her axe in disbelief.

Later that same evening, Hiccup showed up for dinner in the great hall. Astrid and the other recruits were already sitting at a table near the fire

Valka watched from afar as Hiccup took a seat at the table across from them. Seeing that he was alone, Valka walked over to join him, but she before she could close enough, the other recruits, as well as half of the people in the hall came suddenly crowding around to join Hiccup at his table, cutting her off from him.

Standing at the back of the huge crowd, Valka looked on with a stunned expression as they began to bombard Hiccup with questions and commendations. She glanced to the side and saw that the only other person who hadn't joined at the table was Astrid who was left scowling angrily into her drink.

* * *

Inside of the forge, Hiccup now hooked his newly made belt harness onto the saddle which was perfect fit. He grinned in satisfaction as he tested the strength of rope. Then he heard footsteps, which he knew could only be his mother.

Hiccup tried to hide the saddle, but nearly tripped over as he felt himself being tugged along with it in whatever direction he pulled. Fumbling with the hooks, Hiccup tried to detach himself from the saddle. Beginning to panic as the footsteps grew louder, Hiccup now tried undo the belt and pull it off. However he pulled it down too fast and could feel his pants sliding off with it. In his confusion Hiccup tripped over the saddle and toppled to the ground.

Valka walked in to the room just in time to see Hiccup laying face first on the floor with his rear end sticking up in the air and his pants halfway down to his ankles. Hiccup looked up to his mother from the floor, giving her an awkward smile and wave.

Valka opened and closed her mouth, taking the sight in front of her. After staring at Hiccup for a solid minute, she slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind, deciding to just pretend she hadn't seen anything.

* * *

On the following day of training.

"Meet the Terrible Terror"

A tiny green dragon popped out of the small latch at the bottom of one of the cage doors. It stared up at the recruits, its long tongue on its own eyeball. The kids just smiled smugly at the sight of it.

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut didn't get to finish his simile. The Terror pounced right on his face, knocking him to the ground, making the others jump back in surprise.

"Get it off!"

The Terror started to chew on his nose, but paused when a small patch of light appeared on the ground. The Terror released Tuffnut, who rolled backwards, still clutching his nose.

"Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

Hiccup carefully lured the Terror back to its cage, holding nothing but his shield. The kids, Valka and the rest of the spectators watched as the Terror just seemed to be retreating away from Hiccup. It crawled back into its hole, and Hiccup closed the latch door shut with his foot.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were" Tuffnut said to Astrid as he got stood back up. Astrid gave him a death glare in response.

* * *

Hiccup soon rose up through the ranks and was fast becoming the best recruit in training. Everywhere Valka went, people kept paying her complements and expressed their confidence that Hiccup would defiantly come in first in place.

Valka herself had some mixed feelings about the situation. Though she wasn't thrilled about the idea of Hiccup killing a dragon, she couldn't help but feel so happy about the way people talking about him now, like he was a kind of hero rather than a nuisance. The same way people talked about Stoick.

However the most bizarre thing about Hiccup's progress in training was his behaviour after it was done. Even though the all the other kids wanted to talk to him and treat him as one of their own, Hiccup made whatever excuse he could think of to get away from them and everybody else. After that he'd go and work in his forge and then just disappear for the rest of the day.

At first Valka thought that Hiccup may have been embarrassed by the new found attention and preferred to be by himself, but she soon suspected that there was something else going on. She noticed that despite how everyone else was treating him, Hiccup seemed to be at his happiest whenever training was over and he got get away.

And like everyone else, Valka couldn't help but be amazed by how Hiccup could so easily handle the dragons he fought with. But what really amazed Valka was the way he did it. It was unlike anything she had seen before. Hiccup seemed to be able to pacify or subdue the dragons rather than just hurt them.

But the frustrating part was that Hiccup would never really explain how did it to anyone. Not even Valka, who had tried to ask him so many times. Every time she did, he usually make some kind of excuse and sneak away or he would just disappear before Valka could find

But then one day Valka finally managed to catch Hiccup in the forge, after training.

* * *

"Hello there dear" she said casually as she entered. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Mom. Just ah...you know. Working" . Hiccup was absently moving some tools around on his desk, trying to appear busy. Leaning on a nearby bench, Valka pick up a piece of rope off the shelf and started to twiddle with it in her hands.

"So um" Hiccup said slowly, still moving his tools around vaguely. "Did you want something?"

"I just came by to find out if she liked it" Valka said, not even looking at Hiccup

"Did who like what?" Hiccup said, confused.

"Astrid" she said, absently. "Did she like the gift you made?"

"Oh!" Hiccup said quickly. "Right that, uh…I didn't really get around to finishing it yet. You know, been kinda business with training and I guess there just aren't hours in the day sometimes"

"Well, if you want I can help you with it" Valka offered. "I mean we have some time now-"

"Actually you know something Mom? I'm a little hungry right now" Hiccup said, with a nervous smile. "And I really think I'd be in the mood for some of your famous meatball stew. Haven't had that in_ long_ time"

"Really?" Valka said. "You want some?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I'd love some" Hiccup said, almost gritting his teeth as he said it. "If it's not too much trouble"

"Oh alright then" Valka said with some excitement as she went to get the meal ready. "I'll be back soon"

When she was gone, Hiccup frantically wrapped the saddle and as much of equipment as he could into a blanket, then immediately bolted out of the forge, hoping to save his stomach.

Hiccup ran though the village, keeping an eye out for Valka who was no where in sight. Once he reached the woods, Hiccup thought he was in the clear.

However, right after he ran out of the forge, Valka moved out of her hiding place from behind the back wall and looked in the direction Hiccup had gone with a satisfied grin. She hadn't been fooled by his request for food. If there was one thing Valka knew, it's was that neither he nor Stoick would eat a home cooked meal from her if it meant their life's. She had been waiting for a chance to find out where Hiccup kept disappearing off too and now she had the perfect chance. Once she saw him go into the woods, she quickly took off after him.

* * *

Valka moved quietly as she could through the woods, keeping her distance behind Hiccup. After a few minutes of walking, Valka moved up behind a thick tree which obscured her from view. She peeked her head around the tree and watched as Hiccup walked deeper into the woods, but then he suddenly stopped at the top of the hill. For a second, Valka thought he had reached his destination, but when she leaned out further from her hiding place, Valka saw Astrid come into her line of sight.

She and Hiccup stared at each for a moment, before Hiccup trotted off down the hill. Astrid soon began to follow after him. Valka pushed her back up behind the tree again and raised her hand close to her chin, thinking carefully.

Seeing Astrid made her wonder if this was the secret to Hiccup's improvement. She might have been the one helping him to train, but then Valka thought to herself, why they would do it out in the middle of the woods in secret? And then another thought came to Valka's mind, which made her both a little anxious and strangely giddy. Still uncertain of the situation, Valka decided to follow the two of them further.

But when Valka turned out from behind the tree, she found herself standing face to face with Astrid herself who had come walking back in that direction. The two of them let out a small scream at the sight of each other and jump back almost simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?!" they both asked together.

"Nothing, I just ah…" Astrid began.

"I was out walking -" Valka said quickly.

"I was practising and-". The two of them stopped talking for a moment and collected themselves. Astrid then cleared her throat and spoke first.

"I was out practicing with my axe" Astrid said. "In the woods"

"And what are you doing now?" Valka asked.

"Nothing" Astrid said.

"Really?" Valka crossed her arms and gave Astrid a suspicious look. "Because it looked to me as though you were following my son"

"Well it looks like you were doing that as well" Astrid replied smoothly. She walked past Valka back in the direction of the village. However Valka began to follow close behind her.

"Why exactly were you following him?" she asked as they walked.

"Why were _you_ following him?" Astrid said.

"I'm his mother" Valka said blankly. Astrid glanced back at Valka and sighed.

"Look I saw him walking off into the woods while I was practising and I wanted to see where he was going"

"And where did he go?" Valka asked.

"I don't know" Astrid scowled with some frustration. "He disappeared before I could follow him"

"So you _were_ following him" Valka said.

"I just wanted to see what he was up to"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know" Astrid said stubbornly.

"Why?" Valka asked again, sounding more demanding. Astrid let out a small grunt and stopped walking. She then turned back to Valka with a harden expression.

"You may be Hiccup's mother" she said. "But you're not mine. I don't have to explain myself to you".

Astrid turned around and continued to walk, until Valka swiftly moved forward and took a firm stance right in front of her. Astrid stopped in her tracks and looked up at Valka with surprise.

"Well I think you do young lady" Valka said sternly, hands on her hips. "Now tell me. Why exactly are you so interested in my son?"

"Who says I'm interested?" Astrid scoffed.

"Well it just seems like a very big coincidence to find the two of you out here in the woods together." An earlier thought now occurred to Valka.

"Have you been helping my son with his training?" she asked.

"No" Astrid said immediately. Valka shifted her feet and leaned her head back slightly.

"So why are you out here then?" she said coolly. "Unless your getting up to something_ else_ with my son. Are you?"

"What would I be getting up to with him?" Astrid said.

"Well, I don't know" Valka with a faint grin. "Two teenagers, out in the woods, unsupervised..."

Astrid paused and looked at Valka, narrowing her eyes

"Wait. You-You think that he and I are… that we…? Ugh!" Astrid's eyes now widened in complete outrage. "Are you crazy!? There's nothing going on between me and him!"

"Look I've seen it all before" Valka said calmly. "Once a boy starts getting the dragons, the girls follow right after. And when I saw you with him just now, I thought that-"

"Oh what!?" Astrid angrily cut over her.. "You thought I'd be just as impressed with him as everybody else in the village is!? He shows me up in dragon training and what, you think I'd start to swoon over him like some… stupid _fan girl!_. 'Oh Hiccup you so amazing'. 'Oh you're defiantly gonna come in first'. Oh you better than Astrid ever was!'".

"Well... I guess if you put it like that" Valka chuckled, sounding a bit nervous at Astrid outburst. "Then it doesn't sound too-"

Letting out a deep growl, Astrid put both hands on her axe and threw it to the side, hitting a nearby tree stump. The blade of the axe was wedge into the stump, the handle sticking out in the air. Valka looked over the axe with a surprised face. She then turned back to Astrid who now looked very agitated.

"He's the one who does nothing but flail around, acting like a complete idiot and doesn't even understand what it means to be a Viking! Do you have any idea how infuriating that is!?"

"Uhhh..." Valka took a short step backwards from Astrid as she advanced, shaking her hands in the air.

Balling her hands into fists, Astrid walked over to the stump and gripped the handle of her axe. She roughly pulled it free without much effort, before bringing down on the stump again.

"I spent my whole life training for this and he come along and starts showing me up with…his…whatever!" She continued to hack away at the stump as she spoke, her voice steadily rising.

"I've put everything that I have into this thing and then he comes along and just shows me up, making it look easy. So easy that I don't even get the chance to do anything. And the worst part of it is? He's not even barging about it. It's as if he doesn't even care that his winning which means he doesn't even care that he's beating me! Like I'm no competition. Like I'm NOTHING!"

Astrid was now madly hacking into the stump in with her axe, pieces of splintered wood starting to fly everywhere. Valka was standing perfectly still and stared Astrid with a stunned expression. Her face twitched slightly as some pieces of wood lightly hit her on the cheek.

Once Astrid was finally done, the top of the stump had been ripped to pieces and she was left panting heavily. She dropped her axe to the ground and Valka then noticed that Astrid eyes appeared to be a little watery, but only for a second as Astrid brushed her arm to her face, muffling a small quiet sniffle. For a minute the two of them stood in silence, except for the sound of Astrid's panting. Valka looked down at the ground, a little shame faced.

"Would ah…would you like some tea?" she asked, with some hesitance.

"...What?" Astrid said finally catching her breath as she looked up at Valka.

"I was... going to go home and put on some tea for myself. If you want, I can give you a cup as well, if you'd like one?" Valka asked, with an awkward smile. Astrid stared at her, before straightening up and nodding.

"Yeah. Okay"

* * *

Back at the house, Valka set out two cups on the table. Astrid was already sitting down, her head leaning on her hand. Valka poured out the steaming tea into the cups and then took a seat beside Astrid. After a moment's pause, Astrid picked up her cup and took a short sip.

"Thanks" she said, her voice a little horse.

"You're welcome. Tea seems to one recipe I can get right". Valka chuckled, before taking a sip herself.

"So why exactly are you doing this" Astrid asked, looking up at Valka.

"You just seem a little…tense" Valka said cautiously. "Very tense"

"I've…got a lot my mind lately"

"With dragon training you mean?"

"Yeah, that" Astrid mumbled into her cup as she took another sip.

"And have you talked with any one about it?" Valka asked. "Your parents?"

"No. I don't usually bother them with stuff like that"

"Why not?"

"Because I… well I..." Astrid said.

"Because you don't want them to think you can't handle it do you?" Valka said gently.

Astrid paused with her cup near her mouth and looked at Valka, who was smiling.

"Well... yeah I guess" Astrid said. "I mean I've been working like crazy for this thing. And lately I've just been-"

"Your frustrated because Hiccup is doing better than you and you can't understand how" Valka finished.

Astrid opened her mouth a little, but couldn't form a reply. Valka smiled again.

"And you think that if you lose it'll mark you as a failure.". Astrid closed her mouth and silently stared at Valka.

"Okay that's...kind of annoying" she said slowly. Astrid then looked down at her tea, before iinclining her head. "But for some reason it also makes me feel a better"

"Talking does help from time to time" Valka said. "And you know, there's no need for you to feel ashamed about losing. Its just a competition"

"It's not just a competition" Astrid said strongly. "It's the chance to become a real Viking. To prove yourself in front of everyone by killing your first dragon. Don't you know what that feels like?"

Valka suddenly coughed as she took another sip of tea and cleared her throat. Astrid looked a bit surprised by her action, but quickly forgot it.

"I am not going to lose" Astrid said firmly. "Especially not to Hiccup. I am going to be the one to kill that dragon. I just don't get how he became so good all of a sudden. I mean a few weeks ago, he couldn't hit a dragon even if it was dead in front of him. Now he's doing better than anyone"

Astrid shook her head in complete disbelief. She then glanced at Valka for a second witha curious look "Have you been…?"

"No, no" Valka said quickly, reading her expression. "I haven't been helping him either. The truth is I'm just as surprised as anyone. What he does in the ring is...well it is amazing"

"Yeah it really is" Astrid said bitterly. "Everybody is talking about him now. Even my parents. Saying that he so great now and he'll make the whole village proud. And that its such a relief too, because everybody was worried he be a repeat of yo-".

As soon as Astrid had said it, she realised that she had made a mistake and fell silent. She saw Valka's hands tighten around her cup and Astrid could see flash of anger in her eyes.

"Oh, um I'm sorry" she said quickly, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to-"

"No its fine, its fine" Valka said, her voice steady. "I guess gossip is one thing you can't kill"

"I don't usually hear my parents say anything about you" Astrid said. "Sometimes when they do, they stop and act as if they shouldn't be talking"

"Stoick once made himself very clear that he didn't want anybody to bring that stuff up again"

"Oh. What did they mean?" Astrid asked after a pause. "About Hiccup being a repeat of you?"

Valka looked at Astrid thoughtfully for a moment and seemed like she a bit hesitant to answer.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to say anything that's okay-"

"Back a long time ago" Valka said, cutting over Astrid. "Before Hiccup was born, I used to say to everyone that we shouldn't be killing dragons. That maybe we should try to find a way to make peace with them instead of just killing them"

"Really?" Astrid said, sounding surprised.

"Yes" Valka nodded, stroking her tea cup as she remembered. "Ever since I was your age, all I ever heard was kill the dragon, stab that dragon, skin that dragon, cut that dragon's head off, rip out that dragons heart and eat it!"

Despite herself, Valka let out a small, genuine laugh at her own words.

"But I always thought that it was wrong to kill dragons" she continued. "You can imagine how that might have been an unpopular opinion"

"Why did you stop?" Astrid asked, giving Valka her full attention.

"Because I realised that things just couldn't be different" Valka said gravely. "No matter how much I want them to. I learned that sometimes you just have to accept the fact that there are some things you simply can't change. That there people you can't change either"

Valka sighed deeply and took another sip of her tea. Astrid pondered what Valka said and just nodded thoughtfully.

"I never said anything about it again. I knew there was no point. I've never even said anything to Hiccup about it. In fact your the first person that talked to about in a long time"

"Uhhh". Astrid looked as though she didn't know what to make of Valka's statement, bit Valka just smiled back at her knowingly.

"Don't worry about it" she said. "Just forget I said anything. After all I'm just a crazy old lady. Ask anyone in the village".

It sounded as Valka was just making a joke, but Astrid got the impression that she may have also been belittling herself at the same time.

"But just some advice, Astrid" Valka said, looking at her again. "Don't let losing dragon training get to you. You don't have to prove your a Viking when you already are one. You're strong, you're fierce and you can swing an axe like I've never seen before. You don't need to prove yourself"

Astrid listened to Valka words and it looked as though she considered them very deeply. However a second later she put on an impassive expression and just sipped her tea again.

"I still going to beat your son" she said a bit pointedly. Valka chuckled.

* * *

By the time they finished their tea, the sun had already set and it was night time in the village. They exited the house together and walked down the hill. After a short walk, Astrid turned to Valka.

"Thanks for the tea" she said. She paused for a moment and let out a small smile. "And um…thanks for talking".

"You're welcome" Valka said, smiling back at her.

Before they parted ways, they both heard a loud banging sound in the distance. Hearing again, they realised that it was coming from the forge. Reacting as if on instinct, Astrid took off down the hill, suddenly looking determined. Valka quickly followed after her down the hill.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called. "Are you in there?"

There was no answer back, but when approached the forge, Hiccup suddenly jumped right out through the wooden shutters and closed them so fast behind him, neither Valka or Astrid couldn't even get a glimpse of anything inside.

"Astrid…and Mom! " Hiccup said in surprise, looking back and forward between them. "Mom, Astrid. Mom and Astrid. Hi Mom… and Astrid. What eh, are you two doing? Together. Here… here together. What are two doing here together?"

"What are _you _doing?" Astrid said.

"I'd like to known that myself" Valka added.

"You've been acting weird"

Before Hiccup could answer, he seemed to be tugged backwards as if being pulled by an invisible hand. He laughed awkwardly as he tried to straighten himself

"Well weirder" Astrid said.

Hiccup was then jerked back agian and it looked as though something was pulling him up off the ground. For a second Hiccup was suspended in mid air in front of the shutters and the next second he was pulled back through them into the forge. Astrid and Valka turned to look at each other with their mouths hanging. Simultaneously they rushed to the shutters and pulled them open. There was no inside the forge.

Astrid looked around the forge, to see if she could stop Hiccup hiding somewhere, Valka was looking as well, her mouth still gaping open. Astrid then turned to look her and Valka could do nothing but give her a simple shrug in return, having no idea what just happened.

* * *

**Ain't I a stinker? Nope. No Toothless yet, but either next chapter or the one after that. **

**The main reason this took so long was because of the talk between Astrid and Valka. I was kind of in uncharted waters when I wrote ****that ****since those ****two ****never had interaction in the movie, so I tried to make it as ****believable**** I could. ****Please l****et me ****know ****what you think. Do you think I was spot on with them ****or way off?**

**T****hanks again for reading and please a review if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again. So just reached over 70 reviews which I'm very pleased with. Also once again, I'm still considering doing the sequel as well, but it would be quite different. Can't really say how without giving away spoilers, but characters like Dragon and the Bewilderbeast would still be included, and also that in would include some fantasy elements with a couple of OCs. If you are interested in that kind of sequel please let me know**

**Once again, big thanks to Shinigami Merchant for beta reviewing the chapter for me.**

**Also another big thanks to Marcuc S. Lazarus for a really great review. I do appreacite everyone who reviews me, and I would thank everyone individualy but that would take too much time I feel, so I want to thank the review that stood out the most to me since last chapter.**

* * *

Httyd Chapter 7

"Valka? You home?" Gobber called as he walked through the front door.

"In here" she replied. Gobber walked further in and found Valka standing on top of a stool in front of an opened cupboard, carrying several plates under her arm.

"You got a minute?" he asked.

"I'm a little busy now" she said, putting some more plates inside the cupboard.

"Well I can see that, but I wanted to ask you if-"

"Look Gobber, I already told you" Valka said sharply as she stepped down from the stool. "You can't throw your laundry in with ours and I'm not helping you with it either. I don't know what that smell is, but last time I had to burn almost everything your underwear touched"

Valka grimaced in disgust as she remembered and was now on the verge of being sick. Gobber frowned, looking a bit offended.

"Okay first, there's nothing wrong with my underwear. Second, what I really came to tell you was that the ships are back and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to-". No sooner had Gobber said it then Valka had dropped the plates she was holding to the floor and rushed out the door right past Gobber.

Valka sprinted right through the village, reaching the hillside overlooking the docks. Peering out into the distance over the water Valka saw that there was only one ship returning, its sail ripped and its mast almost broken. Gasping in fear Valka took off again, down toward the harbour.

Gobber had managed to follow Valka up to the hill, but gaped in disbelief when she came running right past him again in the opposite direction.

"Wait up!" Gobber panted with exhaustion, barely able to catch his breath as he went after her.

Valka reached the docks just as the ship came into port. She frantically scanned the ship and sighed with enormous relief when she saw Stoick safely at its head.

Once the ship was docked, the weary Vikings on board began to disembark. Stoick, scowling deeply with anger, climbed off the ship, carrying his duffel bag under his arm.

However he didn't take any more than five steps when Valka suddenly tackled him and threw her arms around his neck.

Though he was a bit caught off guard by her presence Stoick's features soon softened and sighed in deep content, he enveloped Valka in one massive arm, pulling her in tight to his chest.

"Oh, I missed you" he said quietly.

"I missed you too" she replied. For what seemed like the longest time Stoick and Valka just stood there in each other's arms, ignoring the rest of the world.

"Ahem!"

The two of them broke from their embrace to look up and see that Gobber had joined them on the dock, no longer panting and eyeing them mischievously.

Stoick and Valka quickly pulled away with from each other with some embarrassment and began to awkwardly straightening themselves. They then started to mumble vague excuses and glance in other direction around the dock.

Valka cleared her throat loudly before speaking in a more formal manner. "Well...it's nice to see you back Stoick."

"Yes, it's good to be home. Very good. Yes." Stoick said just as stiff.

"Right" Gobber said, still grinning to himself as he took Stoick's duffel bag.

"Were there any casualties?" Valka asked Stoick, now sounding more composed.

"No" Stoick said heavily. "We lost two of the ships, but thankfully no lives. Some of the men are a little roughed up. Few scrapes and burns but nothing too serious"

"Well did you find the nest at least?" Gobber said, trying to sound optimistic

"Not even close" Stoick said, his mood sour again as he walked past Gobber.

"Ah excellent" Gobber replied, limping after Stoick.

"So as usual all of that was for nothing" Valka muttered dryly.

"I hope you had a little more success than me" Stoick said to Gobber, not hearing Valka's comment.

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes" Gobber said with a happy grin.

Stoick stopped walking and turned to Gobber with a puzzled expression. He was about to ask what he meant, when several villagers came speeding down the docks toward him.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved"

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?"

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Stoick was so stunned by what they said; he didn't even get a chance to form a reply as each villager past him. He then turned around to Gobber, who was still smiling, and then over to Valka.

"He's... gone?" he said.

"What?" she said.

"He's gone? He's dead!?" Stoick said, sounding more panicked.

"What?! Oh no, no, no, he's fine, he's fine" Valka said quickly. "Everything's fine. Well I mean uh..."

"Well he is gone" Gobber said, walking forward again. "Most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans"

"Hiccup?" Stoick reached out grab Gobber's shoulder.

"Who would've thought, eh?" Gobber said, smiling broadly back at Stoick. "He has this...way with the beasts"

Stoick couldn't seem to comprehend what Gobber was saying.

"But...but h-how...?"

"Let's go home love" Valka said placidly, putting her arm around Stoick's, as if to support him. "I think you may want to sit down for this"

* * *

"So what a minute, now let me get this straight. Hiccup, as in _our_ Hiccup, is tied to be placed first in dragon training?"

Stoick was pacing up and down in front of Valka and Gobber inside the living room. Valka and Gobber glanced at each other and then nodded back to the still dumbfounded Stoick. He continued to gape at them and put his hand to forehead, reeling from disbelief.

"Look I know it sounds insane" Gobber said, trying to reassure him. "But you should have seen him in the ring. Every time a dragon gets near him, it literally falls at his feet. I'm serious! Ask anyone. I think he really could win!"

"That's...that's unbelievable" Stoick whispered, still pacing. "I had...no idea..."

"I don't think anyone was really expecting it either, but I would say that you own a certain someone an apology." Gobber said smugly.

Stoick stopped his pacing and turned around to the two of them. His eyes then settled on his wife.

"Valka you were right!"

"Yeah-wait what?" Gobber said abruptly. Stoick crossed the room and stood in front of Valka, who looked somewhat surprised herself.

"You said yourself. All we had to do was give him a chance and it paid off. Oh I knew it! I knew he had it in him!"

Stoick roared with laughter as he picked Valka up by the waist and pulled her into a hug, while spinning her in a circle around the room.

"No love for the smithy" Gobber muttered dryly, putting his head down on his hand.

"Stoick! Stoick please!" Valka laughed as they kept spinning. "Stoick put me down!"

Stoick did as she said, still laughing to himself, but no sooner than he put Valka down, did he draw her in again for a kiss.

"This is spectacular news!" he said, breaking away again. He then looked around the room. "Where is he now?"

"He's...I don't know" Valka said sadly.

"He'll probably be by the forge later" Gobber said as he stood up. "Anyway looks like you two have some celebrating to do, so I'll just leave you too it. Not like I'm gonna get any hugs or kisses anyway" he mumbled to himself as he went out the door. "I might like some too if you asked".

"Oh Val, isn't this great?" Stoick said once they were alone.

"Yeah, it's great" she said, clearly not as enthusiastic. "Really great"

"Do you think he was this good all along but was just messing with us?"

"Somehow I doubt that"

"Oh I can't wait to see him!" Stoick said, almost giddy with excitement. "It'll be just like with me and my Dad. We can talk about training; I'll give him advice and share fighting stories. Oh wait a minute"

Before Valka could ask what he was doing, Stoick hastily ran out of the room and down to their bedroom. Remaining where she was, Valka could hear the sound of objects being moved around. When Stoick returned a few minutes later, he was now holding what seemed to be a small horned helmet in his hands.

"What is that?" Valka indicated to the helmet

"Oh this?" Stoick looked down at the helmet. "It's just something for Hiccup. I had Gobber make it for me. As a...a gift you see. I was going to give it to him sooner, but ah..." Stoick trailed off for a minute and then began to sheepishly fiddle with the helmet.

"He...he's definitely earned it now" he said, avoiding Valka's eyes. "Well anyway, I'll be off"

Stoick tucked the helmet in behind his cap and then walked to the door.

"Stoick, wait" Valka said.

"Yes?" he said, turning on the spot.

"Stoick when you see Hiccup, I want you to talk with him. Find out what's troubling him."

"What could be troubling him?" Stoick said, chortling with disbelief

"I don't know, he disappears off into the woods somewhere every day after training and no one knows where or why"

"Ah he probably just wants to practice by himself" Stoick said dismissively. "Old rule of Vikings. Train alone, that way you don't get distracted showing off"

"No, look Stoick" Valka said, sounding serious. "I think something is going on with him. He's been acting different ever since training started"

"Of course he's different" Stoick said happily. "He's acting like the rest of us now!"

"Stoick" Valka said in a biting tone.

"What?" he said unperturbed.

"There's something not right with him" Valka said. "Now I've tried to talk with him about it, but he keeps avoiding me. You need to go down there and speak to him. He'll be honest with you"

"Alright, I will" Stoick said, opening the front door.

"And Stoick." Valka paused carefully. "When I say speak to him, I mean listen to him and to what he has to say"

"Of course, of course" he said assuredly. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. He and I finally have something to talk about!" Stoick laughed loudly once again as he closed door and didn't even notice Valka as she rolled her eyes at him

* * *

Sometime later in the evening. Valka was sitting curled up on the couch near the dimming fire, reading a book. She was so immersed in the book, that she didn't notice Stoick as he silently entered the room. He paused to look at her sat on the couch and then tried to sneak by without being noticed. However he tensed up when he knocked over a stool with his foot. The resulting banging noise was enough for Valka to look up at him.

"Stoick?" Valka put her book down and stood up from the couch.

"Oh, Valka you're still up?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to come back. So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Stoick said vaguely, not looking Valka in the eye.

"Hiccup" she said sharply. "Did you talk to him?"

"Oh yes, yes, we talked" Stoick said. "We definitely talked. Talked and talked. We talked really well him and me"

"What did he say?"

"Well I said you him that-"

"I didn't ask what you said" Valka cut right over him coldly. "I asked what he said"

"Well he...he said...ah..." Stoick quickly began to fumble with his words. Valka crossed her arms and eyed him with an unimpressed look.

"You didn't listen to him did you?" she said.

"No I did! He said... thanks for the hat!" Stoick said triumphantly.

"Thanks for the hat?" Valka repeated. Stoick gave her a firm nod in return. "That's it? That's all he said to you? Nothing else?"

"Well we...we...we didn't need to use words!" Stoick said, waving his hands evasively. "Real Vikings can talk in silence. We can tell what each other's thinking with just our eyes"

"Well what did his eyes say then?" Valka said scathingly.

"Look what matters is that I told him exactly what I needed to. That I'm proud that he held up his end of the deal and that he has learned to fight dragons"

Stoick walked past Valka. He took a seat at the bench and began to stoke the fires with the poker.

Valka sighed and dropped her arms down in defeat. She stood where she was for a moment before walking over to sit down beside Stoick. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees

"Stoick" she said cautiously. "I know you're happy about how well Hiccup is doing. But I think you might just be seeing what you want to see"

"What do you mean?" Stoick said, turning up to look at her.

"You haven't really seen what Hiccup can do in the ring. Not like I have. I've seen Vikings fight dragons all my life. But in all the times I've been watching from above the ring, I have not once seen Hiccup fight a dragon"

Stoick seemed unsure of how to reply to Valka's statement. "How have you not...?"

"Because every time I see Hiccup in that ring with a dragon, I don't see fighting. I don't see slaughter. I see something else. Something we've never seen before."

"What are you talking about?" Stoick said, totally confused.

"Hiccup doesn't fight dragons like any Viking I've ever seen before. What he does is something different. Something special. And I really think that maybe, he could be the one to help bring us a step toward peace. Real peace"

Stoick stared at Valka for a second and then widened his eyes when he realised what she meant. He groaned heavily and put his hand over his eyes. "Oh Val. Not this again! I thought we were past all this".

"I know we were, but something is different now. I know it"

"Look, Val please, this is not the time to bring that up again". Stoick stood up from his seat and walked away from her.

"But I think it is" Valka said, standing up as well. "I really think that maybe we don't have to keep fighting with dragons any more. And I think Hiccup feels that way too"

"Why are you bringing Hiccup into this?" Stoick said pacing around the room. "Valka, we've had this argument a million times before and _nothing_ has changed. We have to fight to survive! It's the only way. Otherwise they'd kill all of us"

"So we just kill all of them instead? Wipe them all out?"

"Their beasts" Stoick spat. "Monsters!"

"But what if there's more to them than that? What if Hiccup can change that? What if-"

"Valka, enough!" Stoick roared, his voice booming in the house. Valka fell silent. Stoick took a deep breath and exhaled. Then he spoke in a much softer tone.

"Valka, Hiccup is doing what is _meant_ to be doing. Our son is finally shaping up to be the Viking he was born to be. To be the leader who will protect our people. He's gonna do great things Valka. I can feel it"

"But that doesn't mean he has to kill drago-"

"Ah now look I don't want to hear any more of this" Stoick said sounding angry again "This is the first bit of good news I've heard in a long time and I don't need you spoiling it"

"Spoiling it? So what, your saying that I'm the one ruining things?" Valka said dangerously.

"What I mean is" Stoick said firmly. "I don't want you to start making things awkward for everybody again. Now it's high time you left well enough alone"

Stoick gave her curt nod to signify that their talk was over. He then walked down to the bedroom, leaving Valka seething in silence.

"Pff, well enough he says" she muttered contemptuously.

"Hey Mom"

Valka gasped in surprise. She turned around to the front door to see Hiccup standing, half hidden in the doorway.

"Oh. Hiccup" Valka glanced in the direction that Stoick had gone, her anger now replaced with embarrassment. "Um, how long were you...?"

"Probably longer than I should have been" he replied, feeling equally embarrassed. He walked into the room and stood in front of Valka. "I've never really seen you guys argue like that before"

"Yes, well, I'm sorry if we upset you. Your father and I were just having a...discussion"

"Well that's relief" Hiccup said, sarcastic as always. "For minute there I thought you two were actually fighting"

"Heh" Valka chuckled slightly. "Well, even the best marriage can have bumps every now and then. It's nothing to worry about okay dear".

Valka reached out her hand and gently rubbed Hiccup on his head. She then turned around to leave when Hiccup called her back.

"Mom". Valka stopped and turned back to Hiccup, who seemed like he didn't know whether or not to keep talking.

"Mom, I...I...I need to tell you something"

"What is it sweetheart?" Valka said with concern. She walked back to stand in front of Hiccup.

"Well... I can't really talked to Dad about it, but there's this per-uh thing-uh I mean place that I want to show you. Tomorrow. In the morning"

"Tomorrow morning?" Valka said. "Why not now?"

"Well it's a bit late and it might be better if you were well rested for this" Hiccup said, shrugging a little.

"For what?" she asked.

"Ahh...words don't really work" Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It'd be better if I just showed you. But please don't say anything to Dad about this."

Valka looked at Hiccup for a moment as she contemplated his request before speaking again.

"Okay. I won't say anything. But Hiccup, this isn't anything dangerous is it?" Valka asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well it's definitely gonna be like nothing you've ever seen before. That much I can guarantee" Hiccup said, managing a half hearted smile.

* * *

**Yup. Next chapter is what you've been waiting for. So fingers crossed that it goes well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is. For real this time. I'm very sorry for making you all wait and I thank you for your patience, so I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. So we're now at 87 reviews. If this chapter manages to reach a 100, then I will just be so happy and grateful to all of you.**

**As always, thanks to Shinigami Merchant for beta reading**

**And now, here we go. **

* * *

Httyd Chapter 8

Valka couldn't help but feel a little anxious as she followed Hiccup through the woods. It was early in the morning when she had awoken to meet Hiccup. He promised to take her to the place he had been visiting everyday but only if it was just the two of them. They had left the house together before Stoick had gotten up and ventured into the woods.

After walking for a while, they came across a small passage in-between some rocks. Hiccup went in first and Valka followed. Once she was through, she saw that they walked onto a stone outcrop overlooking a large cove in the woods. It was surrounded by high rocky walls on all sides. There were rocks and trees scattered all around it, and in the middle sat a small lake.

Hiccup looked around the cove for a second, before beckoning Valka to keep following. They walked down a steep path from the cliff. Valka took in the sights all around, admiring everything.

"So this is where you've been going every day?" Hiccup glanced back and gave her a short nod.

"It's actually quite lovely here" she said.

"Yeah, it's pretty isolated out here. It's a good place to get away from...everything"

They walked further into the cove. Valka noticed that Hiccup kept checking around, as if he was trying to find something. He eventually stopped in the middle of the clearing. He then turned around to face Valka.

"So Mom, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you out here" he said. Hiccup then took another look around the cove before he continued.

"Well um...the thing is I don't just come here for some privacy. I've actually been meeting somebody here"

"You've been meeting someone?" Valka said. "Someone from the village you mean?"

"Uh no, it's nobody you know yourself. He's friend I made"

"You made a new friend?" Valka said.

"Yeah and believe me Mom, he's unlike anybody you've seen before" Hiccup said. "He's...well he's...ahhhh"

Hiccup suddenly lost his own voice and widened his eyes when she saw that behind Valka, was the very person, or rather dragon that he was talking about.

Toothless crawled from behind the rocks where he was napping. He yawned and shook his head, grumbling a little. He looked over to see Hiccup without any surprise, but he suddenly tensed up once he caught sight of Valka, who still had her eyes on Hiccup.

"He's very um..." Hiccup tried to keep his eyes on Valka.

Toothless crouched low to the ground as he approached them; he stopped right behind Valka and sniffed the air around her. He flared his nostrils and lifted the corner of mouth, showing his teeth. However, Valka didn't seem to take any notice of Toothless. Instead she seemed to be focused on trying to decipher Hiccup's incoherent mumbling.

"He's ah...he's standing right behind you" Hiccup said, finally giving up.

Valka immediately turned her head around to the left, but as soon as she did, Toothless jumped around to her right side, before she could catch sight of him. Seeing nothing, Valka turned her head back at Hiccup with confusion as Toothless moved around to stand directly behind her again.

"There's no one there" Valka said.

"Um" Hiccup, said, looking a bit surprised. "Well okay, but he is actually behind you right now, so you-"

Valka turned around again, this time to her right, but once again, Toothless stealthily jumped to her left side and out of sight her line of sight. She then turned to the left, but Toothless moved around to her right, before she could see him.

Valka turned back to Hiccup with an irked expression.

"Hiccup, are playing a trick on me?"

"No he's really right behind you!" Hiccup said desperately. "If only you just-"

Grunting impatiently, Valka lifted her arms up and just spun herself right round in a circle, looking all around the cove. However as she did, Toothless ran around with her, keeping himself hidden right behind her back as she moved. Once she was done, Valka stood facing Hiccup again, looking even more annoyed.

Hiccup could do nothing but gape indignantly at Toothless who was once again behind Valka and was staring at the back of her head innocently. He then started to waggle his tail and looked at Hiccup with a playful smile, thinking that this was a game.'

"Alright Hiccup what exactly are you doing here?" Valka said sternly.

"Well" Hiccup still had his eyes on Toothless. "I was kinda hoping that my friend who I wanted you to meet would make a better impression and not make me look like a complete idiot. So maybe my friend ought to help me out here and stop-"

"Hiccup enough" Valka said, losing her patience. "Look I thought you wanted me come out with you, to share something with me, but if all you're going to do is fool around, then this is nothing but a waste of time"

"Yes but-" Hiccup began

"I am very disappointed in you Hiccup. I thought you were more mature that this, but now I see you just come out here to play silly little games by yourself"

Behind Valka, Toothless was opening and closing his mouth as if to mimic her words. It looked as though Toothless was enjoying the scolding that she was giving Hiccup. Hiccup glared angrily at Toothless

"And don't you give me those dirty looks young man" Valka snapped. "Now if you're done acting like a child, we're both going home now"

"Uh Mom" Hiccup said, realising what was about to happen

"I don't want to hear it Hiccup" Valka said. "Now when we get home, your father and I are going to have a long talk about -oof!"

Valka had turned on her heel as she spoke, but then stopped in her tracks as her whole body bumped up against something very heavy. Recoiling back a bit, Valka arched her head up and found herself staring right into Toothless' face. He bent down his neck a little to look her dead in the eye. For a moment the two of them stared at each other, completely still. Toothless let out a small snort. Hiccup closed his eyes, as he cringed, preparing himself for the explosion.

Coming back to her senses, Valka jumped backwards with a high pitched scream, falling down to the ground. Panicked, Toothless jumped as well and roared. He raised his fronted paws and flapped his wings into the air, defensively. Valka scrambled back even further away from Toothless, until she bumped into a rock. She looked as though she was on the verge of scream again, until Hiccup quickly moved in between her and Toothless

"No, no, no, no!" he said frantically. "Mom it's okay! It's okay"

Valka briefly managed to focus her attention on Hiccup as he spoke. Looking at him seemed to momentarily calm her, but her eyes soon fell back on Toothless.

"Hiccup" she gasped, pushing her back up against the rock and raising a shaky finger at Toothless. "Wha...what..what is that?!"

"Mom" Hiccup said calmly. He glanced back at Toothless, who seemed to have calmed down as well, and gestured at him with both arms. "This... is Toothless"

Still gasping for air, Valka looked up Toothless with a terrified expression. He cocked his head to the side as he stared back at her. Sensing her fear, Toothless slowly lifted the corners of his mouth up, giving Valka his toothless smile.

Valka just looked at Toothless as though she absolutely had no idea what was happening. She then turned to Hiccup, as if begging him for some kind of explanation.

"He's a dragon" Hiccup continued. "A Night Fury"

"A Night-a Night Fury!?" Valka said, completely thunder struck. "But h-how did...?"

"Okay, so you remember back a few weeks ago at the last dragon raid, and I said that I shot down a Night Fury and nobody believed me?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless once again.

"Well...ta da!" he said weakly.

"So...so you really did shoot one down?" Valka said, trying to gain a better grasp on the situation.

"Yeah and I went looking for him in the woods and...ah… I found him...here" Hiccup finished a little vaguely. Hiccup walked over Valka and bent down beside her.

"I know this might sound crazy" he said. "But he's not dangerous. I just need you to trust me for a second okay?"

Valka looked at Hiccup, who looked completely calm and sure of himself. Valka didn't know why, but seeing him like that, somehow helped to reassure her that everything was alright. She gulped and then gave him a small nod.

Taking that as consent, Hiccup put his arms underneath Valka's and helped her to stand back up. Still holding onto her arm, Hiccup led her forward to Toothless, although Valka still looked afraid of him. Toothless himself was eyeing Valka a little warily, thinking she might scream again.

Releasing her arm, Hiccup gestured for Valka to go over to him. Taking another big gulp, Valka slowly walked ahead until she stood right in front of Toothless. She then circled around him while still keeping some distance. Valka ran her eyes all over his body, from his wings to his tail.

"Oh. He's beautiful" Valka whispered with awe.

Toothless seemed to appreciate her comment. He closed his eyes and smiled smugly, looking as though he was striking a pose. Glancing back at Hiccup, who nodded in encouragement, Valka moved a bit a closer and stretched out her hand to Toothless who remained perfectly still. Her hand hovered over his side, as if she was scared to touch him.

Hiccup walked forward and put his hand on Valka's wrist. Giving her a reassuring smile, Hiccup pulled Valka's hand forward, until she pressed it down onto Toothless' side. Valka gasped in amazement and slowly moved her hand along Toothless skin. Toothless turned his head back and wiggled a little as Valka stroked him with both her hands.

"I've never seen a dragon so calm before" she whispered. It was then she noticed the brown saddle on Toothless' back

"What's this thing on him?"

"That's a saddle that I made for him" Hiccup answered.

"A Saddle!?" Valka repeated with disbelief. "So you...You've actually ridden on him!?"

"Yeah well you see, when I shot him down, he kinda lost a piece of his tail. So I made a prosthetic that would help him fly. But he can't use it himself, so I have ride with him to keep it open"

"Unbelievable" Valka said, and sounded like she still had trouble believing it. Moving down to have a look at Toothless' tail and started inspecting the prosthetic.

"Do you want to...go for a ride?" Hiccup asked tentatively.

"A ride?" Valka shot up. "You mean... on him?"

"Well yeah, I mean if you want to"

Valka looked at Hiccup, thinking about what he was asking her. She then looked at Toothless, who lowered himself down and turned his back to her as if offering her a ride. Valka still felt a bit uneasy, but at the same time, she trusted her son.

Hiccup positioned himself on Toothless saddle. Valka sat on behind him and she now felt a bit scared as it didn't look as though she had anything to hold on to.

"Okay, Toothless let's do this gentle".

Valka suddenly reached out and held on tight to Hiccup's shoulder as Toothless jumped into the air. He beat his huge wings once, twice, with each beat taking them further off from the ground. Valka could feel a rush of wind passing them by as they rose and her whole body felt weightless in the air.

They flew out of the cove and up into the sky, soaring just above the tree line. Below them, the ground zoomed right past as they flew faster. Feeling the wind beneath them, Toothless beat his wings again and increased his speed as they he went higher. When they went up again, Valka was suddenly hit by a burst of excitement. It was only for a second, but it was no less intense and Valka now had the urge to experience it again

"Toothless go slower" Hiccup said worriedly to Toothless, not wanting to frighten Valka. "Stay closer to the ground"

"Higher" Valka said.

"What?" Hiccup turned back at her.

"Higher! Go higher!" she said, shaking Hiccup with enthusiasm.

"Uh okay" he replied, uncertainly.

Happy to oblige, Toothless increased his speed and took them even higher up into the clouds. They rose higher, until it was as though they were right underneath the sky itself. Valka looked all around herself in astonishment. She stared up at the sky and then back down to the ground below them. She couldn't decide which was more beautiful.

As they glided along on the wind, Valka could now feel something rising inside her chest. Something exciting and consuming; she forgot Hiccup, about Stoick and even about dragons. Nothing else mattered to her any longer. All she could think about was this new feeling; this feeling of boundlessness. There was no restraint, no subtlety and no absolutely no fear. It was freedom.

"Yeah, it's pretty great up here" Hiccup shouted over the wind. "So what you think Mom? Mom?"

Hiccup turned back to Valka with a curious look. He saw that she had her eye closed and her arms were outstretched to the side against the wind. She was smiling like Hiccup had never seen her smile before. He hoped that she would enjoy the flight, but she seemed to be far more than just happy. She looked so peaceful, that Hiccup wondered if she had ever done this before

"Uh well let's go down again shall we?" he said, not wanting to stay up too long.

Valka opened her eyes and slowly came back to reality as Toothless made a descent back down to the ground. They landed back into the cove and they both climbed off Toothless.

"Hiccup that was the most...the most amazing thing I have ever experienced!" Valka exclaimed, breathless as though she had run several miles. "The way we just...just up there in the sky and...and...and moving through the air, like we could have gone anywhere we wanted. We were...we were flying! Really flying! Flying like an actual dragon!"

"Um, yeah glad you liked it" Hiccup said a bit taken back by her response.

"How often have you done that?" Valka asked, like an excited child wanting to play a game. "Do you fly with him every day?!"

"Well no it wasn't every day" Hiccup said. "It took a lot work for me to get that tail right. But now I'm basically Toothless' extra wing. Without me on there with him, he wouldn't make it two feet off the ground" Hiccup chuckled

Toothless, however, didn't look as though he liked Hiccup's comment. Narrowing his eyes, he swung his tail round and whipped Hiccup in the back of his head. Hiccup flinched and clutched his head. Valka couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. Hiccup glanced at Toothless coldly, who was looking off in another direction.

Hiccup lightly pushed Toothless in his shoulder, barely even making him budge. Without even looking at him, Toothless just raised up his front paw and gave Hiccup a return punch in the shoulder, almost knocking him off his feet. With both hands, Hiccup pushed again at Toothless with all his might, this time making him wobble a bit.

Toothless then lifted up his paw and pressed it into Hiccup's face. Hiccup tried in vain to remove his paw. He tried to launch himself at Toothless, but Hiccup's feet just skidded on the ground as he was held in place.

Valka laughed again at the exchange between the two of them. However she paused and for a moment she seemed to realise what she was actually seeing.

Her son was playing with a dragon. A Night Fury no less. The very idea seemed beyond impossible, but here it was right in front of her. And what was even more amazing than that, was that Hiccup looked as though he was really having fun.

Valka had never before seen her son interact this way with anybody from the village. He was smiling, laughing and looked totally at peace. This was a side to him that she had never seen. It was a like a whole different part of himself had been kept hidden from her; a part of himself that he had kept hidden from everyone and it was this dragon that had somehow brought out this side of Hiccup. The way that Hiccup was talking and playing with Toothless, it was almost like it had been his best friend since childhood.

"Okay, okay you win!" Hiccup surrender. Toothless released his paw from Hiccup's head and trotted off with satisfaction. He briefly paused as he passed Valka. Toothless smiled at her and pressed his snout to her nose. Valka squeaked and put her hand up to her face in surprise. Toothless then walked off and lay down beside a rock.

"Amazing" Valka said once again, watching Toothless as he cuddled on the grass.

"Yeah I thought so too". Hiccup walked up beside her. They stood together, watching Toothless

"All my life" Valka said. "I thought that there was something more to dragons that we didn't have to kill them that they weren't really monsters"

"Mom, you were right" Hiccup said, sounding serious. "Everything that we know about them is wrong. Everything. I've learned more with Toothless than I ever did with anyone else before"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Valka asked, turning to Hiccup.

"I don't know" Hiccup sat down on the grass, with Valka taking a seat beside him. "I guess I just...I liked being the one person who knew about him. Whenever I came out here, it felt like I was away from everything else and he so different from everybody in the village. He didn't look at me like I was useless. Once I got to know him better...he felt like the first real friend I ever had"

"So all those times in the arena, you just-"

"I just used everything that learned from Toothless"

"And then I tried to tell Dad" Hiccup said with a guilty expression. He looked up at Valka and then knew instantly that they were both having the exact same thought.

"I'm not sure what to do" Hiccup said, sounding a little worried. "I keep thinking that maybe if I told him, he'd understand. That everybody would understand. I mean you understand don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Valka said. "But I don't think you could convince your father to come up for a ride with you, let alone the whole village. And besides I don't think it will matter. They never listened to me before"

"But maybe if I showed them, instead of talking-"

"No, Hiccup listen. Maybe when the time is right we can try to talk to your father, but telling everyone about you and Toothless right now would be a mistake. It's best if we keep him to ourselves for now. You understand?"

"Yeah, I do" Hiccup nodded reluctantly. The two of them sat on the grass, with only the sound of birds chirping in the background.

"Well, we better get back to the village" Valka said, standing up. "They'll be expecting you at the arena".

Hiccup stood up to leave, but only walked a few feet when he felt Valka pull him back for a moment. She didn't say a word as she stared at him. Instead she placed her hand softly on his cheek and smiled broadly at him, her eyes becoming watery

"I always knew you were different. I knew you were special".

Valka pulled Hiccup in closer and hugged him, tighter than he could ever remember. He hugged her back and the two stood there in the cove completely undisturbed. That is until Toothless decided to join their hug and rushed over to them.

"Toothless don't!" Hiccup yelled, seeing him coming.

But it was too late. Next came a loud thud as Toothless knocked them both flat on their backs and fell down on top of them. Despite the heavy weight that was now on them, Hiccup and Valka exchanged another look with each other and just laughed again.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. I think this might be the best one I've wrote so far. The next chapter will be further off, since I know people wanted this chapter very badly and I didn't want you to wait too long. Right now I may be updating my other stories next. Check them out if your interested, if not I completely understand.**

**As always thank you all very much for reading.**

**Peace out**


End file.
